Mission: Cobra
by InuFaiya
Summary: Un nuevo pingüino llega al zoologico desde bcn y aunque llego para ser una hembra de cria, resulto ser una espia, una agencia llamada la "organizacion" y que busca el culpable de su destrucion y recuperar un virus informatico.  KowXOC SkiXPri
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Era un día normal en el zoológico de Center Park, donde los animales estaban mostrando sus mejores encantos para llamar la atención de los visitantes y conseguir comida extra de la que ya conseguía de los cuidadores.

Marlene se estaba lanzando por su tobogán, cuando oyó a Alice hablando por su warkei take en su tono molesto como siempre.

_ Mañana vendrá esa hembra desde Barcelona_ oyó Marlene a la cuidadora, ya que otro animal mas significaba mas trabajo para ella.

La nutria en cambio oyó la noticia entusiasmada. Un nuevo animal siempre era una gran noticia y si era una hembra todavía lo era mas ya no había muchas hembras en el Zoo.

_ Una hembra. Esto es genial _ digo Marlene con una sonrisa cuando vio que la cuidadora suspiraba.

_ Lo que faltaba, una hembra para criar_ oyó Marlene antes de que la humana se fuera a otro sitio.

_ Entonces una hembra para un lugar de machos_ digo Marlene corriendo a su cueva para avisar a los pingüinos de las noticias y de paso a los demás machos del zoo.

Entro por la puerta inferior para entrar en la sede de las aves que estaban aprovechando un día de descanso.

_ Chicos, a que no adivináis lo que me he enterado_ digo Marlene emocionada a los pingüinos que solo levantaron la mirada para observar a la nutria_ Va ha venir una hembra al zoológico para que tenga crías.

_ ¿Crías? ¿Y que tiene que ver con nosotros?_ pregunto Skipper a la nutria confundido.

_ Skipper, creo que se refiere que hay la posibilidad que esa hembra sea un pingüino y más porque por fin han descubierto que somos todos machos_ digo Kowalski analizando lo que había dicho la nutria.

_Perdéis el tiempo. Esa hembra será para este cuerpecito real_ digo una voz desde la entrada de la sede.

_ Anillado ¿Qué haces aquí?

_Pasaba por aquí y he escuchado la conversación. Así que viene una hembra para el rey.

_En ningún momento ha dicho que sea un lemur.

_Y ¿Cuándo vendrá?

Marlene se quedo pensativa recordando lo que había escuchado de Alice.

_ Mañana vendrá desde un Zoo de Barcelona_ digo Marlene a los animales.

_ ¿Desde Barcelona? Estas segura_ digo Skipper preocupado a Marlene que asistió.

_Skipper ¿Conoces a alguien de Barcelona?

_ Si, conozco a alguien de ese zoológico, Private.

_Afirmativo_ digo Skipper antes de mirar a sus soldados_ Tenemos menos de 24 horas para preparar la misión "caja misteriosa".

_ Esto… Skipper no pensaras de nuevo que es una espía_ digo Marlene aunque ya sabia de sobras la respuesta. Siempre se ponía así que paranoico cuando venia alguien nuevo.

_Se tiene que esta preparado para todo Marlene_ contesto Skipper a la nutria que se giro para seguir dando la noticia.

_ Pues allá tu Skipper.

Después de decir esto, la nutria se fue por el mismo camino que había utilizado para ir y echaron al lemur de allí, usando la fuerza ya que el lemur se negaba a salir de la sede de los pingüinos.

Cuando tuvieron a solas Kowalski se acerco a Skipper que estaba muy serio y parecía más preocupado de lo normal.

_Puede ser que por eso no tengas ninguna noticia de ella_ digo el científico al líder.

_Puede pero tampoco he tenido ninguna noticia de la organización y eso me preocupa_ digo Skipper a su teniente en un tono serio.

_ ¿Porque es tan importante?

_Es quien nos para información de Blowhole_ contesto Kowalski al joven pingüino.

_ ¿Sabes quien es, Kowalski?

_ Si, aunque no la conozco en persona. Solo se de ella por Skipper, el es el único que la conoce personalmente.

_Y si es ella, lo sabremos mañana_ digo Skipper a sus chicos_ A prepararnos.

Los tres pingüinos asistieron por las palabras de su líder. Estarían preparados para recibirla.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Los pingüinos se asomaron cuando vieron entrar al camión que traía a la nueva inquilina del Zoo para interceptarla y abrir la caja para que todos pudieran ver su contenido.

Todos los animales de ansiosos por saber quien era, aunque Julien seguía diciendo que la hembra era para el.

Entraron en el camión, neutralizaron al conductor con facilidad y llevaron al camión ante el lugar acordado para que todos pudieran estar presentes.

_ Por fin monjas, habéis tardado mucho_ digo el rey lemur a los pinguinos que habían aparcado y se disponían a bajar la caja.

_Todos estamos nerviosos Julien.

_Por fin sabremos de quien es la pareja_ digo emocionada Marlene mirando la caja que los pinguinos estaban descargando.

_Por lo menos sabemos que es un animal pequeño.

_Un animal pequeño, así perdéis el tiempo_ digo Julien al escuchar eso del Chimpancé y en un tono orgulloso.

_Eh. Que también puede ser un pingüino_ recordo Marlene al lemur.

_ Bueno creo que ya llegado la hora_ digo Skipper al los animales, aunque ahora mismo ya se habían ido casi todos, y en especial al lemur que ya estaba hasta las narices de su actitud_ Rico.

Enseguida el pingüino regurgito una palanca para forzar la entrada de la misteriosa caja.

Retiraron la tapa rápidamente para ver su contenido pero allí no había nada.

_ Esto debe ser una broma ¿no?_ digo Julien al ver esto mientras que el pingüino miraba el interior extrañado_ Esta vació.

_ Espera un momento anillado, en esta caja hay alguien_ digo el líder de los pinguinos acercándose a su interior.

Entro y cogió algo del suelo que le había llamado la atención antes, era una pluma pequeña de color negro, cuando algo callo detrás de el.

Se giro rápidamente para atacar al enemigo, cuando este lo cogió en pleno movimiento y lo lanzo fuera de la caja con suma facilidad y para sorpresa de todos cuando vieron volar al pingüino.

_!SKIPPER!_ grito Private corriendo para saber como estaba su líder.

_¿Has dicho "Skipper"?_ pregunto una voz femenina desde el interior de la caja mientras que el nombrado se incorporaba.

_Si pero ¿Quién eres tu?_ pregunto el joven a la desconocida que aun estaba en la caja.

_ Firen_ digo Skipper reconociendo la voz de la misterios hembra que salia de la caja.

Era una pingüina mas alta que Skipper, aunque no tanto como Kowalski, con unos curiosos ojos azul oscuros y que miro al capitán con una sonrisa.

_Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos_ digo Firen en un tono suave cruzando las aletas delante de su pecho.

_Demasiado, pero veo que están bien y tan fuerte como recuerdo_ digo Skipper mientras se acariciaba donde lo había cogido para lanzarlo_ Porque no has avisado que venias.

_Antes o después que me sedaran para meterme en una caja para traerme hasta aquí_ digo la hembra en un tono irónico.

_¿Os conocéis?

_Es una vieja amiga Private_ le contesto Skipper al pingüino mas joven mientras se acercaba a la hembra para presenta a sus chicos_ Ven te presentare a mis chicos.

Guío a la hembra hasta donde estaba Kowalski, que lo miraba aun sorprendido, y Rico mientras que Private se quedo al lado del mayor.

_Chicos ella es Firen, el mas alto es…_ intento comenzar la presentación antes de que el científico se adelantara.

_Kowalski para servirte_ digo el científico a la hembra que sonrío_ no me podido evitar fijarme en la forma tan milimétrico que has usado ese movimiento

_Gracias Kowalski_ digo la hembra agradecida por el comentario.

_El es Rico_ presento Skipper al experto el armas.

_Wabawa bu.

_ Y el mas pequeño es Private.

_Siento haberte hablado así antes_ digo el joven recordando como le había hablado cuando le había preguntado si el que había lanzado era o no Skipper.

_ No tienes porque disculparte, solo estaban protegiendo a alguien importante_ digo Firen de una manera suave_ Aunque me alegra conocerlos por fin. Skipper habla mucho de vosotros en las cartas.

_ Así que es a ella quien conocías en Barcelona.

Ambos se giraron para ver a la nutria.

_ Si, ella es la que me refería ayer.

_Soy Marlene, esperemos que nos llevemos bien_ digo la nutria a la pingüina.

_Claro

_Otra monja, con lo que yo esperaba que fuera una reina_ digo Julien a todos.

_¿Y este?

_ Solo soy el rey Julien, pero me puedes llamar rey Julien_ digo el lemur a la pingüina que estaba muy confundida por su actitud.

_Ha perdido un tornillo ¿Verdad?

_ Va anillado deja ya de molestar a la recién llegada. Debe de estar cansada.

_ Bastante, ha sido un viaje bastante largo pero espera un momento que ahora vengo tengo que coger algunas cosas_ digo Firen acercándose a la caja que había venido.

Mientras los machos y Marlene la vieron marcharse y meterse en su interior.

_ Guapa ¿eh?_ digo Marlene a los pinguinos

_No sabes hasta que punto_ murmuro Kowalski inconscientemente haciendo que los demás lo miraron.

_Parece que alguien se ha fijado en ella_ digo Marlene al científico que se puso rojo.

_Yo solo lo decía porque observándolo con detenimiento es una hembra hermosísima pero solo lo decía por eso_ digo le mas alto deprisa y sonrojado mas no poder.

_ Si ya_ digüieron los 4 al mas alto mientras salia la hembra con dos carpetas en la aleta.

_ ¿Me he perdido algo?_ digo Firen al ver el panorama.

_Nada, nada no ha pasado nada_ digo rápidamente Kowalski poniendo las aletas delante suyo.

_¿Estas preparada?

_Claro_ digo Firen con una sonrisa acercándose a los pinguinos_ Hasta mañana.

Tras decir eso, comenzaron a deslizarse hacia su habitad.

Continuara…

Gracias por los comentarios, en serio, es lo que me impulsa a continuar.

Bueno el próximo capitulo se descubrirán muchas cosas, en especial la relación que tiene Firen con la organización y el por hecho que Skipper no esta tan paranoico con la llegada de la hembra que de costumbre.

Espero que no los perdeis.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Firen miro la sede antes de dejar las carpetas encima de la mesa.

_ Bienvenida a nuestra sede de operaciones_ digo Skipper a la hembra que miraba a su alrededor sorprendida_ En esa puerta esta el laboratorio de Kowalski, en la otra el lavabo y aquí esta tu cama. ¿Que te parece?

_ Que te lo has montado realmente bien.

_ Me alegra ver, que esta vez no te aiga entrado la paranoia_ digo Private emocionado por la actitud de su líder.

_ No se tiene que preocupar si ya sabe la respuesta_ digo Firen tranquilamente al joven pingüino que miro sorprendido.

_ Un momento tú... tú eres...

_ ERES UNA ESPIA_ grito Kowalski antes de colocarse en la puerta de su laboratorio.

_ No te preocupes Kowalski, nunca te quitaría tu trabajo_ digo Firen al ver la reacción del científico_ Seré una espía pero sin contar que una experta informática, soy de los buenos.

_ Eres una hacker.

_ Exactamente.

_ Sin contar una de las mejores de la organización.

Los tres miraron a Skipper por lo que había dicho y porque conocían, por lo que había escuchado hablar de la organización.

_Por cierto ¿Sabes que pasa con la organización? Hace tiempo que no se nada_ pregunto Skipper a la hembra que suspiro, copio una carpeta y entrega a Skipper.

_ Es mejor que veas esto.

Cogió la carpeta que le había entregado la hembra y la abrió para ver su contenido antes de que se cayeran de sus aletas.

_ Entonces la organización…

_Esta destruida Skipper, no queda nada de ella, excepto yo_ digo Firen señalándose y mirando a Skipper_ Estaba recuperándome de la última misión, así que no estaba y gracias a eso sobreviví.

_ ¿Tienes alguna idea de quien lo ha hecho?

_ Si, he descubierto de quien lo ha hecho. Resulta que es un espía rival que descubrió donde se encontraba la sede y se lo digo a su "jefe".

_ Crees que "el" esta en todo esto.

_ Lo ultimo que se es que "el" había contratado a una espía y no a cualquier espía, ha Naskla_ digo Firen levantándose del asiento y se acerco a Skipper que lo miro sorprendido.

_ ¿Estas segura que es Naskla?

_ ¿Quién es ese tal Naskla?

_ Naskla es mi némesis, un espía como yo pero se vende al mejor postor y es un autentico peligro_ explico la hembra al mas joven_ debes saber que es una cobra y llevamos en lucha desde ya hace años.

_ ¿Sabes cual es su jefe?

_ No lo adivinas_ digo Firen a Skipper, quien suspiro al saber la respuesta.

_ Blowhole

_ El mismo, tiene contratado a la serpiente pero… no tengo ni idea de donde puede estar ahora.

_ ¿Pero le estas buscando?

_ Ya me conoces, no puedo dejar esto así_ digo Firen tranquilamente a Skipper, quien miro a sus chicos que asistieron.

_ Firen.

La pingüina se giro para ver a los pingüinos tranquilamente para encontrárselos muy seguros de donde se iban a meter.

_ Cuenta con nosotros.

_ Sabéis que es muy peligroso.

_ Lo sabemos y no tenemos miedo.

_ A más no podemos dejarte sola.

Firen sonrío por las palabras de los chicos y asistió agradecida.

_ Pues entonces que empiece la misión: Cobra_ digo Skipper a los chicos.

_ Antes de nada Skipper necesitamos antídotos_ digo Firen muy seria_ sabéis donde podemos encontrarlo.

_ Claro, mañana iremos al mata sanos, si hay antídotos es allí_ digo Skipper disgustado de ir, ya que siempre que lo habían llevado había terminado pinchado.

_ Aun te siguen dando miedo las agujas_ digo Firen al notar como había dicho eso.

_ Eso es asunto mío.

_ yo preparare la dosis necesaria para nosotros_ digo Kowalski a los pingüinos.

_ Pero es mejor que lo dejemos para mañana, ya es muy tarde y apuesto que Firen debe de estar cansada_ digo Private a la hembra.

_ Y así estaremos mejor preparados y descansados_ digo Skipper a todos que asistieron antes de prepararse para descansar.

Continuara….

Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo, y gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo.

En el capitulo siguiente:

Veremos como pasan el primer día y el primer encontronazo con Julien y sabremos que hay en segunda carpeta de ella.

Os espero en Mission: Cobra


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Private se levanto a la misma hora de siempre, cuando vio que Firen no estaba es la cama durmiendo ni en la sala así que salio para ver si estaba a fuera, en el habitad.

Salio y se la encontró sentado en el suelo entretenida haciendo algo muy concentrada que le recodo la forma que se ponía siempre Kowalski con algún invento y se acerco hasta donde estaba para ver en que estaba trabajando.

Se sorprendió cuando vio que entre sus aletas había un dibujo de ellos 4.

_ No sabia que sabias dibujar tan bien_ digo Private a la hembra que salto asustada y sorprendida.

_ Private, no me pegues estos sustos.

_ Lo siento_ digo un poco avergonzada antes de ver el dibujo que aun tenia en su aleta_ Es precioso.

_ Gracias pero no creo que sea para tanto.

_ OH si que es. Dibujas como los ángeles_ digo Private emocionado a la hembra que se sonrojo avergonzada_ ¿Qué pasa?

_ Nada pero me da vergüenza, yo no creo que sea tan buena.

_ Y tanto que lo haces bien, ya me gustaría hacerlo así.

Firen sonrío por el comentario de joven, guardo el último dibujo en el interior de la carpeta.

_ ¿Te gustaría verlos todos?

_ Claro

_ Pues toma_ digo entregándole la carpeta que llevaba encima_ aquí dentro tengo todas mis creaciones y si quieres puedes verlos siempre que quieras, pero debes prometerme que serás muy cuidadoso.

Private copio la carpeta de las aletas de la hembra y sonrío.

_ Lo seré, no dejare que le pase nada_ digo Private a la joven que sonrío antes de que oyeran la voz de Skipper_ Parece que ya se han despertado.

_ Será mejor que volvamos dentro_ digo Firen al pingüino mas joven_ A mas quiero saber como van esos cálculos y si le puedo ayudar.

Private sonrío por el último comentario de la hembra y más porque se había fijado que el científico del grupo se ponía nervioso cuando la hembra le decía algo.

Y eso que una de las veces solo le había pedido el Ketchup.

_ Buenos días, chicos_ digo Firen con una sonrisa entrando, mientras que Skipper se tomaba su café, Rico cogia unos pescaditos para preparar el desayuno y Kowalski se disponía a entrar a su laboratorio.

_ Que pronto te has levantado.

_ No podía estar más tiempo acostada.

_ Espero que hagas descansado para lo de hoy.

_ La duda ofende Skipper_ digo Firen cruzando las aletas antes de fijarse en el mas alto_ Kowalski espera.

El científico se giro para ver a la hembra y que se acercaba hasta donde estaba.

_ ¿Pasa algo?_ le pregunto Kowalski un poco nervioso.

_ Nada, solo quería saber si necesitas que te ayude en los cálculos para la dosis_ le contesto Firen al científico que se sonrojo.

_ Bueno… yo…

_ Yo lo decía por ayudar pero no quisiera que eso te interrumpiera_ digo rápidamente Firen con un leve sonrojo al notar el nerviosismo de el.

_ Claro que no es ninguna molestia, es mas estaré encantado de que me ayudes_ digo Kowalski a la hembra que le sonrío, antes de que ambos entraran dentro del laboratorio.

Skipper vio esto con una sonrisa, mas por la reacción de ambos, aunque era mas claro el científico, y mas porque hacia tiempo que no lo veía así, desde que se había enamorado de Doris, había terminado rechazado y con el corazón destrozado.

Pero ahora, y porque lo conocía muy bien, se había enamorado y el no era el único.

Firen había dejado claro que tenía cierto interés en el científico, intentando mantener una conversación por la noche con el, cosa que no había terminado muy bien por el nerviosismo del macho que solo término diciendo monosílabos.

/ Parece que pronto habrá una pareja/ pensó Skipper mirando la puerta de donde se había metido la pareja.

Era cuestión de tiempo que ambos se dieran cuenta pero, cuando tiempo tardaría en atreverse a decir lo que sentían una del otro. Eso solo lo sabían ellos.

_ Skipper, van ha abrir las puertas_ grito Private entrando deprisa y corriendo con la carpeta azul que la dejo en la cama de la hembra.

_ Entonces que empiece el trabajo. Esperemos una buena pesca_ digo Skipper levantándose para salir de la sede_ ¡Eh, parejita! ¡Salid! Tenemos trabajo.

Ambos salieron del laboratorio completamente rojos por el comentario del líder.

Después de eso y que ambos se tranquilizaran, comenzaron todos a llamar la atención de los visitantes que se acercaban para conocer a la recién llegada, quien utilizo todos sus encantos para causarles ternura.

Gracias a eso y a Private que solo el llego al nivel que estaba usando ella en esos momentos, consiguieron una pesca épica.

_ Me tienes que enseñar a moverme así_ digo Skipper mientras chocaban las aletas.

_ Lo siento Skipper pero es un secreto profesional.

_ Un secreto de espía.

_ Mas bien un secreto de artista_ digo Private soprendiento a la hembra que lo miro fijamente mientras que los machos se miraran entre si.

_ Que cosas tienes Private. Solo es un secreto de las hembras_ digo Firen rápidamente al joven pingüino sonrojada y nerviosa.

Skipper y Kowalski se miraron entre si al ver el nerviosismo de la hembra, preguntándose que podía esconder.

Firen en cambio si que sabía que se refería Private y sabía que tenía razón, como dibujante se le daba bien ver la belleza de las cosas y se aprovechaba de eso.

Mientras tanto Julien estaba renegando por no encontrar una fruta a la altura de su belleza y porque los espíritus del cielo no se lo ortogaban, cuando Mort les digo que había oído que la pinguina los tenia encerrados en una caja mágica por parte de Private.

Eso extraño mucho a Maurice, ya que sabia que ellos no creían en eso pero no consiguió comenzar ni a Mort y ni mucho menos a Julien de que podía ser un malentendido.

Esperarían a que se fueran o se quedaran dormidos para colarse y conseguir la prisión mágica.

Cuando oyeron las campanas que indicaban que cerraban las puertas entraron el bunker, para encontrarse con Kowalski y Firen que habían entrado antes para terminar los cálculos del antídoto.

_ ¿Cómo va?

_ Listo. Tengo los datos para la dosis perfectos para nosotros_ digo Kowalski orgulloso_ solo falta encontrarlos y prepararlos.

_ Y tienen que ser precisamente inyecciones.

_ Lo siento Skipper, sabes que me gustan las agujas tan poco como a ti pero esa es la manera mas rápida_ digo Firen a Skipper en un tono serio mientras que Private se ponía las aletas en la boca.

_ Tranquilo, es solo una medida de seguridad_ digo Skipper para tranquilizar al joven pingüino_ Es posible que no lo usemos.

_ Además tú no te preocupes. Naslka tiene fijación por mi desde hace algún tiempo._ digo Firen antes de mirar la salida, mientras que Kowalski lo miraba preocupado.

Ella le había dicho que Naslka tenía una especie de obsesión con acabar con la espía.

Nadie digo nada y se fueron al veterinario lo más rápidamente para conseguir lo que necesitaban.

El camino fue rápido y entraron con suma facilidad y gracias a una ventana que estaba medio abierta.

Skipper aviso a Private y a Rico para se pusieran en sus puestos para vigilar que nadie entrara mientras que la pareja se ponían a preparar las inyecciones.

Firen se miro las jeringuillas y eligió una que tenia una aguja fina y pequeña, mientras que el científico buscaba el antídoto.

_ ¿Lo has encontrado?_ pregunto Firen cogiendo las jeringas.

_ Claro y ¿las jeringas?

_ Las tengo y son perfectas para dos con fobia_ digo Firen acercándose para entregándoselas_ solo falta unas fundas.

_ Ese es el problema_ digo Skipper mirando al especto en armas.

_ No problema_ digo rico antes de regurgitar una funda larga con 6 bolsillos.

_ Vaya, eres toda una caja de sorpresas Rico_ digo Firen al pingüino que sonrío por sus palabras, mientras que Kowalski seguía preparando la ultima jeringa muy serio.

/ Vaya, esta celoso/ pensó Skipper que había visto el cambio de actitud del científico.

Firen entrego la tela a Kowalski para que pusieran las inyecciones, cada una en un bolsillo, y se las dio a Rico, quien lo llevaría hasta el momento que se necesitase.

Salieron de la consulta para volver su habitad mientras eran observados por unos ojos amarillos desde las sombras y antes de que desaparecieran en estas.

Cuando estaban apunto de llegar vieron que Julien estaba montando mas escándalo de que construible y que el lémur tenia una cosa azul en las manos.

/ No puede ser/ pensó Firen viéndolo y antes de cambiar de dirección para dirigirse al habitad de los lémures.

_ Ey Firen, que no es por allí_ grito Skipper a la hembra que lo ignoro por completo.

_ Skipper mira lo que tiene Julien en las manos.

_ Esa es la carpeta de dibujos de ella_ digo Private reconociéndola.

_ ¿Dibujos?

_ Si, una carpeta llena de ellos, sabes dibuja de maravilla_ digo Private al científico.

_ Siempre lo ha hecho.

_ ¿Skipper tu lo sabias?_ pregunto Private sorprendido.

_ Lo descubrí en una misión pero ella no sabe nada de que lo se_ digo el líder antes de deslizarse hacia dond ese había ido Firen.

Mientras la hembra había llegado al habitad de los lémures poniéndose justo delante de el, con el ceño fundido y una cara que no indicaba nada bueno.

_ Se puede saber que estas haciendo lémur_ gruño Firen al lémur en un tono mordaz.

_ Liberar a los grandes espíritus del cielo que has encerados en esta prisión mágica.

_ ¿Liberar a que? Que tonterías estas diciendo. Eso no es ninguna prisión si no mi carpeta y no hay de eso que tu estas diciendo_ digo Firen al mismo tiempo que llegaba el resto del comando.

_ ¿Se puede saber que haces con eso, anillado?

_ No lo ves pingüino bobo, liberar a los grandes espíritus para que me puedan dar una fruta para un rey que soy yo_ digo Julien, quien ya había colocado las manos para abrirlo.

_ Ni se te ocurra.

_ Escucha Julien, esto es un malentendido_ digo Private en un vano intento para convencerlo.

_ Lo escuche muy bien, aquí esta los ángeles.

_ ¿Ángeles?_ murmuro el mas joven de los pingüinos recordando la conversación que había tenido con la hembra esa mañana_! No será...! No Julien, yo no me refería a eso, yo me refería a...!

No llego a terminar la frase ya que el lémur abrio la carpeta, que salieron volando varios papeles de ella.

_ !NO!_ grito Firen al ver sus obrar volando y cogiendo la carpeta.

_ Los espíritus del cielo son así.

_ Claro que no idiota_ gruño la hembra mientras abría la carteta con cuidado.

_ ¿Cuantos faltan?

_ 5 dibujos, entre ellos el que he hecho hoy_ murmuro la hembra al joven.

_ ¿Dibujos? ¿Habían dibujos?_ digo sorprendido Julien antes de que la hembra le lanzara una mirada fulminante_ Vale, me callo.

_ Mejor_ digo Skipper y miro a la hembra_ estas segura que solo son esos.

_ Conozco mis dibujos Skipper.

_ Bien, Kowalski opciones_ digo Skipper a su segundo al mando que estaba haciendo cuantas a toda velocidad.

_ Si nos damos prisa aun deben estar dentro del recinto del zoológico_ digo Kowalski a su capitán que se puso delante de ellos.

_ Bien chicos, que empiece la operación: artista.

Todos asistieron antes de salir cada uno a una dirección distinta ha buscar las obras de la hembra.

Continuara…

Aquí estoy con un nuevo episodio que espero que os lo habíais pasado tan bien como yo haciéndolo.

Por cierto aviso que tardo mas o menos depende del capitulo que va entre medio, ya que pongo uno a medida que acabo el siguiente, mas que nada por seguridad, y para no quedarme sin poder poner nada si el capitulo es extremadamente largo.

Pero espero que aun y así, tener vuestro apoyo y vuestras repuestas.

Así que sin mas dilación os diré muy por encima lo que pasa en el siguiente capitulo.

Naslka aparece, y hace una trampa para uno de los pingüinos y cierto pingüino comienza a darse cuenta de lo que siente.

Todo es el próximo de Mission: Cobra

Os espero.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Skipper se dirigía a una velocidad moderada para poder observar y buscar los papeles que el lemur había mandado a volar.

Esos papeles, era una de las cosas mas importantes de la hembra, eran sus dibujos.

El lo había descubierto en una de sus misiones con ella en Europa, cuando cuando ella dormía cogió su carpeta para descubrir lo que había dentro, no era lo que esperaba pero aun y así se quedo sorprendido

Ella es una de las pocas hembras que respetaba y aceptaría que estuviera en una misión Era fuerte, capaz de tumbarla si quería y una superficiaria que la hacían una aliada única, una persona que nunca querría tenerla como enemiga.

Skipper sonrió al recodar la cara que puso cuando le digo ese comentario, cuando vio una cosa blanca en el parasol.

_ Bien, ya tengo uno_ digo tras subirse al parasol y ver que era uno de los dibujos que buscaban_ Espero que los demás también les vaya tan bien.

Rico en cambio se encontraba cerca de la casa de los reptiles, moviéndose a toda velocidad cuando un reflejo brillante lo distrajo y pegándose un trompazo historio contra un pobre árbol.

El pingüino se despejo del árbol y gimió por el golpe cuando algo le callo encima. Lo cogió dispuesto a destruirlo cuando vio que tenia algo dibujado.

Lo estiro para ver un coche tuneando dibujando en el interior del papel.

_ Coche_ digo Rico al ver el dibujo. El era un pingüino que tenia una curiosa alergia a las cosas bellas pero lo que tenia en las aletas le había encantado.

Marlene se asomo para ver al mas pequeño de los pingüinos que se movía de forma nerviosa y murmurando cosas por lo bajo como si estando llamando algo.

_ ¿Pasa algo, Private?_ pregunto Marlene al joven que levanto la mirada.

_ Marlene, ¿no habrás visto un papel volando?_ pregunto Private muy nervioso.

_ Un papel. Te refieres a este dibujo que entrado no hace mucho_ digo _Marlene saliendo de su habitad con un papel en las manos_ por cierto de ¿quien es?

_ De Firen. Julien le copio su carpeta y sin querer hizo volar algunos de sus dibujos. Ahora estamos buscándose los.

_ Os ayudares_ digo Marlene al joven pingüino que asistió.

Private se giro para continuar la búsqueda cuando vio algo colgando de uno de los arboles que estaban fuera del zoológico

/ ¿Un dibujo?/ pensó el pequeño pingüino antes de dirigirse a investigar.

_ ¡Private!

_ Avisa a los demás. Creo que han ido mas legos que calculemos_ digo antes de saltar el muro.

Mientras tanto el mas alto de ellos, estaba en el zoo infantil o por el menos en su entrada, mas pensando en sus cosas que buscando lo que tenían que buscar.

Apenas la conocía aunque le encantaba estar a su lado, hablar con ella de cualquier cosa, mientras no se colapsaba,y el tiempo que había trabajado con ella había sido un pingüino feliz.

/Aceptalo Kowalski. Te has enamorado/ pensó el científico antes de suspirar.

Aunque la verdad es que así era pero también era verdad es que lo mas seguro es que lo viera como un simple amigo.

Se paro y suspiro, cuando vio algo en el medio de una arbustos, algo blanco con unos curiosos rasgos de lápiz Se acerco y lo copio con sumo cuidado, para ver que era una pequeña ave blanca y negra, con una cola larga en forma de V, encima de un muro.

_ Realmente sabe dibujar_ murmuro el científico al velo_ Guapa, inteligente, fuerte y una artista. Como se podía fijar en mi.

Negó la cabeza y se dispuso a ir a devolverle la hoja cuando de detrás de esa se callo algo.

_ ¿Y eso?

Firen había dado toda la vuelta al zoológico buscando pero no había encontrado nada, ni rastro de ninguna de sus obras. Así que se dirigió a su habitad a ver si los demás habían tenido mas suerte pero cuando llego allí solo se encontró a Marlene delante de ella.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo?_ pregunto la hembra a la nutria.

_ Menos mal que aparece alguien_ digo Marlene a la pingüina_ Private ha salido del zoo y me ha pedido que os diga que puede ser que hayan salido del zoo.

_ ¿Sabes donde?_ pregunto Firen nerviosa a la nutria que asistió

Private se movió lentamente por el lugar mirando a su alrededor al ver si podía ver lo que había llamado su atención, cuando oyó un ruido que le llamo la atención, como si alguien rompiera una rama cerca de el.

Se giro para ver si podía ver quien había hecho ese ruido pero no consiguió ver a nadie.

Miro a su alrededor asustado cuando en ese momento noto como un tirón en una de sus patas antes de verse colgado del árbol

_ ¡AHHHH!

Firen levanto la cabeza asustada al escuchar el grito del joven soldado y se giro para ver a la nutria.

_ Busca a los demás_ le digo antes de empezar a deslizarse a una velocidad vertiginosa hacia donde había escuchado el grito / Private, por favor que estés bien/.

Skipper se deslizaba a toda velocidad hacia donde había salido el grito de su pequeño soldado, preocupado mas no poder.

_ ¡Skipper!_ grito Kowalski seguido de Rico que deslizaban a toda velocidad hacia el.

_ Kowalski, Rico menos mal_ digo Skipper antes de mirar_ y ¿Firen?

_ Ni idea pero debe haber ido ya donde ha sonado.

_ Por cierto ¿Sabes por donde ha sonado?

_ Claro_ digo el científico sacando un radar_ Te acuerdas que hice un localizador en cada uno.

_ Como para olvidar lo_ gruño Skipper al científico recolando este hecho y mas porque no le había hecho ninguna gracia llevar ese dispositivo, aunque fuera por seguridad.

_ Pues ha llegado el momento de descubrir si funciona.

_ Pero si ya lo habían probado y funcionaba.

_ Ya, pero es que he estado trabajando en uno para Firen y para que funcionara ha tenido que modificar los parámetros para que captara uno mas y no he tenido tiempo de probarlo

_ Estabas demasiado ocupado en que tus neuronas funcionaran correctamente con ella cerca_ digo Skipper al mas alto que se sonrojo mas que un tomate.

_ Kowalski gusta Firen. Kowalski gusta Firen_ digo Rico de forma graciosa a lo que el científico aun se ponía aun mas rojo, si eso es posible a estas horas.

_ Rico a mi no…

_ Kowalski no me digas que no te gusta porque todos nos hemos dado cuenta que si te gusta_ se adelanto Skipper adivinando lo que iba a decir el mas alto.

_ Eso da igual, estoy seguro que yo no le intereso.

Skipper estuvo apunto de responder-le con que estaba tonto y ciego para no darse cuenta de que ella se había fijado, y mucho, en el, cuando la vio saltando el muro.

_ Siguiéndola_ ordeno Skipper a sus chicos hiendo hacia donde habían visto a la hembra.

Private se encontraba colgando boca abajo y completamente aterrorizado por la situación.

_ Vaya parece que tenemos visita_ digo una voz siseaste en un tono siniestro_ el mas pequeño de los pingüinos.

_ ¿Qui-quien eres?

_ Me tienes miedo. Mejor_ digo en un siseo la misteriosa voz mientras que el pingüino veía una forma alargada, que se acercaba hacia el.

Delante de el apareció una serpiente, larga con el cuello inflado que levanto la cabeza dejando ver una enorme cicatriz que cruzaba toda la cara por el lado izquierdo al igual que el ojo de ese lado y saco la lengua bífida como si estuviera saboreando el aire.

Comenzó a reptar hacia el ave cuando un lápiz se clavo entre ellos.

_ Ni se te ocurra hacer lo que estas pensando, Naslka_ digo una voz femenina mientras que la serpiente se giraba.

_ Firen

Continuara...

Aquí estoy con un nuevo episodio de Missio: Cobra y que espero que os lo paséis muy bien leyéndolo.

En el próximo capitulo...

¿Que querrá Naslka? ¿Porque habrá aparecido en Centrer Park? ¿Que abra encontrado Kowalski?

Todas las respuestas y nuevas preguntas en el Capitulo 6.

Os espero ( y tambien espero Riewers)


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

La serpiente miro a la pingüina que tenía cara de pocos amigos mientras que el pequeño pingüino aterrada.

_ Cuando tiempo_ siseo Naslka al ver a la ave.

_ Demasiado_ digo la pingüina que entrerrezo los ojos mientras avanzaba hasta clavado el lápiz_ deja a Private, esto es entre tu y yo.

_ Esto es entre tu y o pero si de paso ayudo a mi señor lo haré_ digo la cobra sonriendo y enseñando sus peligrosos colmillos.

_ ¿Tu señor? ¿Blowhole?

_ Ya sabes la repuesta. Aunque ahora que no existe la organización.

_ Vosotros la destruis tres.

_ Yo… solo pase la información a mi señor_ siseo Naslka con falsa inocencia mientras aparecía el resto del comando.

_ ¡SKIPPER! _ grito Private al reconocer al pingüino aterrorizado.

_ ¡PRIVATE!_ grito Skipper al darse cuenta de donde estaba y disponerse a liberar a su soldado_ Rico

El experto en armas regurgito unas estigeras que Skipper copio rápidamente antes de empezar a escalar para llegar a la cuerda.

La hembra observo de reojo como amortiguaban la caída del mas joven, mientras que Skipper se disponía a bajar del árbol.

_ Skipper_ grito el pequeño pingüino en cuanto el mayor bajo echandose entra sus aletas.

_ ¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herido?_ pregunto preocupado en mayor mirando al mas pequeño que levanto la mirada.

_ Estoy bien. No me ha hecho nada.

_ El no es mi victima_ siseo Naslka de una manera muy fría y miro a Firen.

_ No dejare que lo hagas_ gruño Firen como una fiera, sacando una sonrisa a la serpiente.

_ Sabes piar Pinguiespia pero… seras capaz o mi veneno acabara con aquel que amas_ digo la cobra enseñando sus colmillos.

_ Para eso tendrás que matarme_ gruño Firen a la cobra, mientras que Kowalski lo miraba fijamente.

Kowalski escucho lo que digo la hembra sorprendido. Ella amaba a alguien, tanto como querer sacrificarse para protegerlo, mientras que en su interior se agarro a la esperanza de que podía ser el.

Firen por su parte dio un paso caso que la serpiente retrocedió.

_ Aun no ha llegado el momento de jugar, pinguiespia_ digo la cobra al ave que tenia una mirada seria_mañana vendrá un microchip de Hokaido que tu bien conoces.

_ No puede ser yo lo destruí.

_ Si, pero lo que no sabias es que existía otra copia. La organización tardo en descubrirlo dos días.

_ 2... Ese tiempo es... por eso destruir tes la organización y a todos, queríais tener vía libre.

_ Así es la vida. Los espiás no podemos movernos solo por que nosotros queremos_ digo Naslka negando con la cabeza_ nos vemos mañana.

Sin decir mas el reptil desapareció de la vista de los pingüinos.

Firen lanzo un suspiro se giro para las demás mientras los miraba preocupados.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Kowalski a la hembra que lanzo una leve sonrisa.

_ Si, Naslka solo ha venido a provocarme_ le contesto Firen antes de mirar al mas joven que ya estaba un poco mas tranquilo_ ya estas mejor.

_ Sí, gracias por pararla.

_ No hay de que, para la próxima vez avisa y esperamos_ digo Firen al pequeño pingüino que bajo la mirada.

_ Pero pensaba que había un dibujo de los tuyos_ digo Private sacando el papel que le había dado Marlene_ quería encontrarlo ya que solo encontré este.

_ Yo solo he visto este_ digo Skipper sacando el suyo.

_ O wow bo rum_ digo Rico emocionado enseñando el dibujo del coche tuneado que había encontrado.

_ 3 y con el mio 4_ digo Kowalski a la hembra mientras esta guardaba el lápiz que había lanzado en la carpeta.

_ 4 de 5 no esta nada mal.

_ No estas triste por perder uno_ le digo Private a la hembra_ es el que has hecho hoy.

Firen sonrió por el comentario del mas joven.

_ No. Me gusta pensar que gracias a ese dibujo alguien sera feliz_ digo Firen felizmente_ ademas cualquier otro día podre hacer otro de nosotros.

Private sonrió por el comentario de la hembra, quien ya estaba algo mas tranquilo.

Marlene estaba dando vueltas en el vueltas en el habitad de los pingüinos preocupada. Había buscado al resto del equipo desde que Firen había salido corriendo por el grito del mas joven pero, no había encontrado a nadie.

/ Espero que estén todos bien/ pensó la nutria antes ver a los pingüinos que avanzaban tranquilamente hacia su hogar.

Marlene salio corriendo al encuentro de las aves.

_ Chicos, me estabais preocupando_: digo Marlene en cuando llego a lo que ellos estaban_ ¿ Estáis bien?

_ Claro Marlene. Nada puede con nosotros.

_ Me alegro_ digo la nutria mas tranquila_ por un momento pensé que estabais en algún lió.

_Somos un comando Marlene, estamos preparados para cualquier peligro_ digo Skipper haciendo de Firen levantara la ceja.

_ Aun y así tenemos que estar bien descansados_ digo Firen a Skipper recordando le lo de mañana.

_ Tienes razón.

_ Bueno nos vemos mañana.

Marlene se despidió de ellos y se dirigieron a entrar el bunquer para dormir, cuando Skipper; que se disponía a entrar como siempre el ultimo, vio que la espía se había sentado y estaba mirando el cielo.

_ ¿No entras?_ pregunto el jefe a la hembra.

_ Si, pero quisiera tomar un poco el aire.

_ Sigues preocupada por lo que te digo, Naslka_ digo Skipper cerrando la puerta del bunquer.

_ Ya me conoces.

_ Si, sabes que no dejare que haga nada a ninguno de mis hombres_ digo Skipper a la hembra_ Incluso a Kowalski.

_ ¿Como sabes que me refería a el?_ pregunto Firen roja mientras que Skipper miraba la situación divertido.

_ Es muy obvio. Ademas sin contar que te conozco, nunca se te ha dado bien ocultar tus sentimientos_ digo Skipper a la hembra que puso las aletas en las caderas_ eres una espiá pero en eso eres muy despistada.

_ No soy perfecta ¿Sabes?_ digo molesta la hembra cosa que Skipper sonrió_ pero, es tan evidente

_ Sí.

Firen bajo la mirada aun con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y empezó a jugar con sus aletas.

Skipper la miro esperando que se decidiera a hablar, aunque adivinaba que estaba dando vueltas la mente de la pingüina.

_ ¿Skipper tu crees que le gusto?_ pregunto la hembra al líder de los pingüinos_ aunque yo sinceramente dudo que se haga fijado en mi.

_ Yo no estaría tan segura de eso_ le contesto Skipper haciendo que la hembra lo mirara curiosa_ hay que ser muy ciego o tonto para no fijarse en ti y Kowalski no es ninguna de esas dos cosas. Aunque sea un pingüino dedicado a la ciencia.

_ Eso ya me había dado cuenta_ digo Firen antes de levantar la mirada_ te acuerdas lo que te dije tiempo, que yo eligiría a un macho único, aquel que vea que somos el uno para el otro.

_ Si y nunca pensé que ese macho seria precisamente el_ digo Skipper a la hembra que cruzo los brazos.

_ Ni yo que te gustaría precisamente alguien tan cariñoso e inocente como Private.

Skipper miro rápidamente mientras era su turno de ponerse como un tomate.

_ Pero tu...

_ No soy la única que muestra los sentimientos., Skipper_ digo Firen con los ojos entrecerrados a un pingüino atacado perdido_ pero tienes suerte, el te quiere.

Skipper no supo como contestarle a eso y mas porque estaba en la misma situación que la hembra. Tenia miedo de que el no sintiera lo mismo que el.

Kowalski había ido a su laboratorio a arreglar unas cosas antes de irse a dormir, aunque el no sabia si conseguiría dormir precisamente con el lió que tenia en la cabeza.

Miro a su alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie, saco un papel que se había guardado y lo desplegó con cuidado para mostrar un dibujo de ellos 4.

Lo había encontrado pegado al otro dibujo pero este había sido incapaz de devolvérselo y en especial al ver el cuidado y cariño que había visto en el y mas cuando ahora sabia que había alguien que le gustaba.

Podía que fuera el, quería que fuera el, pero tambien podía ser cualquiera de los otros tres.

Firen y Skipper ya se conocían y eran buenos amigos, con Private se llevaban bien y con Rico, aunque lo veía poco poblable, pero podía ser cualquiera de ellos y el terminaría solo, viéndola feliz con otro, como paso con Doris.

No soportaría que pasara otra vez de nuevo.

_ Kowalski ¿Estas bien?_ pregunto Private desde la puerta al científico que tenia las aletas encima de la mesa y cerraba los ojos.

_ Sí.

_ ¿De verdad?_ le digo acercándose al mas alto preocupado_ Estas como cuando paso eso con Doris pero, Firen no te ha rechazado.

_ Solo es cuestión de tiempo_ digo en un tono suave el mas alto.

_ Yo no estaría tan seguro.

Kowalski miro al mas joven del grupo, como si hubiera dicho una locura, mientras que este se ponía a su lado.

_ Firen te quiere, no te rechazara_ digo Private de una manera suave,

_ ¿Como puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

_ Solo hay que darse cuenta de como te mira_ digo Private con una sonrisa.

_ ¿De verdad?_ pregunto Kowalski no muy comencé de lo había escuchado.

_ Estoy seguro de para ella eres una persona muy especial_ digo el pingüino mas pequeño con voz soñadora al mas alto que estaba pensativo, como si estuviera calculando algo_ aunque no lo sabrás hasta que no se lo digas.

_ Ya_ murmuro no muy seguro de si mismo mientras salia del laboratorio y veía que faltaba dos del grupo_ ¿Donde están?

_Aya_ digo Rico señalando la entrada que estaba cerrada.

Private miro la entrada con una suave sonrisa, y mas porque intuía de que estaban hablando esos dos hay fuera, mientras que Kowalski se iba a su litera cabizbajo.

_ Kowalski...

_ Dejalo Private_ digo mientras se tumbaba para dormir, o por lo menos intentarlo, mientras Skipper y Firen entraban al interior del bunquer y pensó mientras miraba a la hembra / ella es un sueño que no es para mi/.

Continuara...

Gracias a todos por leer y comentar (me paso muy bien leyendo los comentarios y tengo que renconocer que esta parte con Rico me gusto muchissimo, ademas os imaginais a Rico serio buscando con pacencia el dibujo) este fanfic y que os paseis muy bien leyendolos.

Estoy apunto de hacer 10, todo un record para mi. Siento los errores de ortografia, (parte digo, dijo) pero es un pobrema de cofuncion del catalan al castellano, (Soy de Barcelona) y siempre me pasa lo mismo que nunca me acuerdo cuando se usa dijo o digo. Bueno dejemos los pobremillas lexicos aparte y...

En el proximo capitulo del Mission: Cobra

¿Conseguira Kowalski aclarar su cabeza? ¿Sigera Skipper haciendo de celestina? ¿Que es ese misterioso microchip?

Todo esto y mas preguntas en el Capitulo 7 de Mission: Cobra.

Os espero


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Kowalski se levanto temprano aunque apenas había podido dormir esa noche tras todo lo que había pasado en la noche anterior y se diririgio a la cocina para coger un par de pescados para desayunar y se sentó en la mesa.

Miro el pescado y suspiro antes de quedarse mirando a la hembra, que dormía hecha un ovillo, cosa que le resulto muy tierno al científico.

Sonrío de una manera suave mientras apoyaba la cabeza en la aleta mientras la veía dormir.

_ ¿Observando las vistas?_ pregunto Skipper a su segundo al mando mientras se levantaba.

Kowalski en cambio no digo nada, solo se quedo viendo a su capitán que se levantaba y comenzaba a preparar su café.

_ Sabes Kowalski, eres un pingüino con suerte_ dijo sin levantar la voz para no despertar a los durmientes y mas porque les había dado el día libre para que pudieran descansar y preparar los recuperación del microchip.

_ No se por que lo dices. Además la suerte no existe_ dijo Kowalski al líder que se sentó a su lado.

_ Sabes perfectamente por que lo digo_ dijo Skipper mirándolo muy seriamente_ ¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?

_ Como te tengo que decir que yo no le gusto_ gruño Kowalski con cuidado de no despertar a nadie.

_ Se que tienes miedo que acabe como con Doris pero, no tiene que acabar así_ dijo Skipper recordando lo que le había dicho anoche la hembra.

_ Es lo mismo que me digo, Private.

Skipper sonrío por el comentario mientras aparecía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_ Private hablo contigo.

_ Si, y me digo lo mismo que tu_ dijo Kowalski recordando lo que le había dicho el mas joven.

_ Private es muy joven pero tiene una sensibilidad única para darse cuenta de las cosas, incluso antes de nosotros mismos. Además nosotros dos solo somos buenos amigos, con el tiempo que hace que nos conocemos si tendríamos algo ya lo hubiéramos tenido, pero ni yo le gusto a ella, ni ella me gusta_ dijo Skipper tomando un sorbo de café_ si era eso lo que te preocupaba anoche.

Kowalski abrió el pico sorprendido antes de que Skipper dejara el vaso encima de la mesa y le pusiera la aleta en el hombro.

_ Te conozco demasiado bien_ dijo Skipper al científico _ y es de un buen líder, conocer a todos sus soldados.

_ Creo que Private te esta calmando tu carácter.

_ Exageras_ dijo Skipper sonriendo_ Por cierto, porque no aprovechas el día libre para enseñarle el Zoo y las afueras y pasas un rato con ella a solas.

_ ¿Una cita? ¿Una cita ella y yo a solas?_ dijo Kowalski nervioso a lo que Skipper asistió_ Pero completamente a solas

_ Exacto ese es el plan. Así podrás hablar con ella y conoceros mejor_ dijo Skipper al pingüino que estaba mirándolo aterrado_ piénsalo bien, es la mejor manera de que no te entre la paranoia y podrás conocerla y saber lo que le gusta.

Kowalski en cambio no estaba seguro de eso, aunque fuera y tenia que reconocerlo una buena idea, pasar todo el día, o por lo menos gran parte de este, a solas con la hembra podía funcionar.

_ De acuerdo Skipper lo intentare_ dijo el científico sacando una sonrisa al capitán_ pero tenemos que preparar lo de esta noche.

_ Eso no se tarda mucho_ dijo Skipper como que no quiere la cosa tomando un sorbo de café_ y eso lo podemos hacer por la mañana temprano en cuando todos se despierten.

El pingüino más alto no digo nada después de eso, mientras que Skipper se terminaba su café.

Al cabo de una media hora se despertaron el resto del grupo, mas bien Rico despertó a los dos durmientes y ahora estaban al alrededor de la mesa, desayunando y empezando a preparar un plan para esta noche.

_ Bien esto quedara así, anularemos a los guardias, Firen descubrirá donde esta escondido y lo cogeremos. Es un buen plan_ dijo Skipper a los presentes.

_ Solo tenemos que vigilar a Naslka que ten por seguro que no vendrá solo_ dijo Firen antes de tragar un pescado.

_ Por eso no te preocupes. Nos lo manejaremos_ dijo Skipper a la hembra.

_ Pero aun y así, no esta de mas que tengamos cuidado_ dijo Firen a Skipper antes de levantarse de la mesa.

_ ¿A donde vas?_ pregunto Kowalski a la hembra.

_ A nadar un rato tranquilamente, antes de que vengan los visitantes_ le contesto la espía levantándose para salir.

_ Firen, espera_ llamo Kowalski a la hembra mientras subía las escaleras para encontrarla.

_ Creo que ya ha llegado la hora_ dijo Skipper al ver salir al científico.

_ ¿Crees que se le va a declarar?_ dijo Private emocionado.

_ Si me hace caso y le pide salir es un gran logro_ dijo Skipper acercándose a las escaleras para haber se podía oír algo, lo mismo que Private y Rico.

Kowalski en parte estaba delante de la hembra, sonrojado hasta las orejas y totalmente histérico mientras que ella lo miraba expectante.

_Kowalski ¿Que pasa?_ pregunto Firen al científico que parecía una estatua y romper el hielo.

_ Bueno... yo... quería preguntarte una cosa_ dijo Kowalski mientras jugaba con sus aletas / Ahora o nunca/_ Firen ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta tarde?

_ Me estas pidiendo una cita.

_ Si_ afirmo el científico todavía más rojo_ Bueno si no quieres yo...

_ Yo no he dicho que no quiero, es mas claro que quiero salir contigo _ dijo la espía con una sonrisa al científico que lo miro sorprendido.

_ En serio.

_ Claro, es que tengo cara de chiste_ dijo Firen con una sonrisa disponiéndose para saltar_ Estaré esperando que llegue ese momento.

Kowalski sonrío al escuchar lo contestación de la hembra. Estaría deseando que pasaran las horas.

* * *

><p>Kowalski guío a la hembra por el túnel para salir al parque. Había decidido ir allí para tener un poco de intimidad y más porque cuando entro los pillos a los 3 cucheando entre ellos, antes de que se dieran cuenta de que había entrad que pusieron a silbar para pasar desapercibido.<p>

_ ¿A donde vamos?_ pregunto Firen detrás del científico que se había parado en una puerta.

_ Ahora lo Veras_ le contesto Kowalski antes de abrir la puerta.

Ambos salieron dejando a la hembra sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo.

_ Es precioso_ dijo Firen con una sonrisa mirando a su alrededor.

_ ¿Te gusta?

_ Me encanta. Sabes que en Barcelona, hay un porque parecido a este enfrente del zoológico_ dijo Firen con una sonrisa_ iba veces cuando mi trabajo me lo permia a dibujar.

_ Ser espía debe de ser muy emocionante.

_ Lo es pero también es muy agobiarte creo que es pero que me gusta tanto la tranquilidad.

_ Pues ye has metido en un grupo que hay de todos menos tranquilidad_ dijo Kowalski haciendo que se riera.

_ Por eso me gusta estar tanto a aquí_ dijo Firen con una sonrisa mirando a pingüino.

Mientras tanto el resto de los pingüinos estaban buscándolos por el todo el zoo.

_ Se puede saber por donde se han metido_ dijo Skipper mientras miraba por los prismáticos cuando la cabeza de Julien apareció en el prismático.

_ ¿Se puede saber a que estas jugando?_ pregunto Julien al pingüino que se quitaba los prismáticos frustrado.

_ A nada. Estamos en una misión muy importante anillo. Así que ya te puede ir.

_ Muy imponente. Suena interesante_ dijo Julien a Skipper que lo estaba ignorando lo mejor que podía, mientras seguía buscando_ ¿Que estas buscando?

_Nada

_ La nada no se busca

_ ¡Skipper! No los encontramos por ningún lado. Creo están en el zoo_ dijo Private, mas bien grito, en el coche frenando justo delante del pingüino y lémur_ ¿Que hace Julien aquí?

_ Nada_ dijo Skipper muy serio a Private_ si no están aquí deben de estar en el parque. Bien pensado Kowalski pero, no te libraros de mi.

_ Estáis espiando_ dijo Julien subiendo al coche de los pingüinos.

_ ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo anillado?

_ No se ve. Os voy a acompañar.

Skipper se golpeo la cara al escuchar lo que digo Julien y más porque necesitaban ser discretos, es especial porque querían espiar a una espía con sus capacidades como espía siempre funcionando, y el lémur era de todo menos discreto.

Mientras tanto los espiados estaban llegando al puesto de helados, que noquearon al dependiente y se subieron para que Firen pudiera ver lo que había.

_ Creo que me cogeré el de nata con chocolate con arriba y si puede ser con maxi-extra de pepitas de chocolate_ dijo Firen poniendo el helado al cucurucho y empezar a ponerle el dulce.

_ Oye deja algo para mi_ dijo Kowalski a la hembra que ya llevaba la mita.

_ ¿Te gusta el dulce?

_ Como ha todos_ dijo el científico cogiendo el chocolate de la hembra y poniendo el chocolate encima como había hecho ella.

_ No creo que como todos_ dijo Firen con una sonrisa y tono divertida, al científico que estaba apunto de acabar con el chocolate_ eres un goloso.

_ Como que tu no.

_ Yo... no se porque lo dices_ dijo Firen saltando del sitio con el helado antes de comenzar a comérselo_ solo adoro todo lo dulce.

_ Buena manera de decirlo_ dijo Kowalski saltando y poniéndose al lado de ella_ sabes, sin contar que sabes dibujar, eres espía y que te gusta los dulce no se mucho de ti.

_ Lo mismo que yo_ le contesto mirándolo_ solo se que eres un genio, un pingüino de ciencias, alguien en quien confiar y que me siento muy a gusto contigo, sin contar que te gusta el dulce tanto como a mi.

Kowalski sonrío por el comentario de la hembra.

_ Podemos empezar con vuestro hobbies.

_ Mis hobbies_ dijo la hembra pensativa lamiendo su helado_ ya sabes que me gusta dibujar, aunque también me encanta escuchar música en especial el Rock y el Heavy, las películas de aventuras aunque es muy curioso porque adoro la tranquilidad.

_ Muy curioso. Es todo un misterio_ dijo Kowalski tras escucharlo atentamente / y como me gustaría ser yo quien lo resolviera/

_ Gracias, pero no creo que sea un misterio_ dijo Firen con una sonrisa_ ¿Y a ti?

Los chicos vieron la conversación desde un árbol cercano. Nos le costo mucho imaginar donde podía haber llevado el científico.

_ Parece que la cito va en viento en popa_ dijo Private a Skipper_ No crees que deberíamos dejarles ya solos.

_ Negativo. Tenemos que seguir vigilando, algo podía salir mal.

_ Pero no esta bien_ dijo el joven pingüino mientras jugaba con sus aletas_ yo me enfadaría muchísimo si alguien me estuviera espiando en mí primera cita.

_ ¿Por que? Es muy divertido_ dijo Julien quien estaba mirando a la pareja.

_ Aug aga_ dijo Rico a su líder mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

_ ¿Tu también piensas así Rico?_ le pregunto Skipper al experto en amas que asistió.

Skipper se quedo en silencio por lo que estaba haciendo y mas porque si pillaba a alguno de ellos e eso en alguna cita, le caería el pelo.

_ Vámonos chicos_ dijo Skipper a sus pingüinos y cogiendo al lémur para meterlo en el coche.

_ Porque... No quiero. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante_ gimió el lémur mientras era arrastrado.

Mientras tanto ambos estaban conversando muy animadamente, hasta el punto que ambos se habían tranquilizado.

_ Me lo estoy pasando genial_ dijo Kowalski a la hembra_ siento no haber estado tan lucido en la primera noche que viniste. Debiste pensar que estaba tonto o algo así.

_ Claro que no. Nunca pensaría algo así de ti_ dijo Firen antes de sonreírle_ además, esta tarde me has hecho muy feliz.

Kowalski sonrío por el comentario, cuando movió la aleta hacia la de hembra indeciso por si cogersela o no.

/ Vamos, que tu puedes/ se animo a si mismo antes de coger la aleta de la espía.

Firen lo miro de reojo, antes de sonreír y acercarse más al más alto.

Había sido la mejor tarde de su vida

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a su habitad, habían entrado por la puerta principal sin llamas la atención de nadie, vieron a los chicos que los estaba esperando junto a los lémures.<p>

_ Que pareja ¿Como os ha ido?_ pregunto Skipper a los dos pingüinos, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, sin contar por el espionaje, al verlos cogiditos de las aletas.

_ Bien, viéndolos tan cariñosísimos en el parque_ dijo Julien a la pareja, que se sonrojaron al apto, aunque Firen había levantado la ceja al escuharlo.

_ ¿Nos habéis estado espiando?

Los tres pingüinos empezaron a silbar como quien no quiere la cosa por la pregunta de la hembra.

_ Nos habéis espiado_ grito Firen levantando las aletas indignada_ de verdad, no me esperaba algo así de vosotros.

_ Solo queríamos que todo saliera bien_ dijo Private avergonzado.

_ ¿Que tiene de malo de asegurarse que nadie os ataque?

_ Yo solo fui a divertirme

_ Tu te callas Julien_ dijo Firen al lémur en un tono amenazante, ya que aun recordaba lo de anoche.

_ A mi nadie me ordena. Soy el rey.

_ Quieres verme enfadada_ gruño Firen al lémur que retrocedió.

_ No claro que no... Pingüino bobo ayúdame_ grito Julien a Skipper un poquito asustado.

_ Cuando se pone así, yo no puedo hacer nada.

_ Va Firen déjalo ya, ya ha descubierto que no se juega contigo_ dijo Kowalski a la hembra que lo miro de reojo_ además tu ya te lo imaginabas algo por ese estilo.

_ Ya, como espías dejan mucho que desear y más cuando uno ha ido a tantas misiones de este estilo.

_ Un momento... Tu lo sabias_ dijo Skipper a la hembra que asitio_ en- entonces porque te enfadas.

_ Porque me lo esperaba de vosotros, no que estaría el también_ dijo Firen señalando a Julien.

_ Pero si el anillado se nos ha acoplado. Yo no tengo la culpa.

_ Aun y así, a que soy un gran espiador_ dijo Julien mientras que Firen se empezaba a reír.

_ No te ofendas, pero como espía no te vas a ganar la vida_ dijo la hembra al lémur aun riéndose.

/ Va a ver si soy o no un buen espiado/ pensó Julien mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

Continuara...

Aquí estoy con otro capitulo de misión: Cobra que espero que os divertís tanto como me divertido escribiéndolo. Para este capitulo quería se lo tomaran un poquito de calma y para llenar un poco el día antes del gran día y la gran búsqueda del microchip.

En el próximo capitulo...

La recuperación del microchip ya esta aquí ¿Lo consiga? ¿Será una trampa? ¿Que ara Julien para demostrar que es un bien espía?

Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo...

Os espero y también vuestros comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Los pingüinos estaban en el ambacadero, habían ido después de que cerraras las puertas y de asegurarse que nadie los seguían, aunque Firen tenia la sensación de que así fueran, en especial donde estaban los archivos de lo que habían llegado al llegado al puerto esperando el que tenia el misterioso microchip.

_ ¿Pero que es lo que contiene?_ pregunto Kowalski a la hembra mientras miraba uno de los archivos.

_ Según recuerdo tiene un no se que programa que..._ comenzo a decir Skipper al científico cuando Firen le tapo el pico para que se calara_ ¿Pero que?

_ Calla Skipper. Creo que he oído algo_ gruño la espía mientras que cogia un boli que estaba encima de la mesa.

La hembra levanto la mirada al cubo de ventilación mientras empezaba a jugar con este, atenta a cualquier cosa.

_ Julien, ya te dije que como espía no te ibas a ganar la vida_ dijo Firen estrellando el boli en la placa, haciendo que se abriera y cayeran.

_ Anillado ¿Que haces aquí?_ pregunto Skipper mientras que los lémures se levantaban.

_ No es obvio. He venido a espiar.

_ Esto no es un juego Julien, en muy peligroso_ dijo Firen al lémur.

_ ¿Por que es tan peligroso?_ pregunto Maurice a la hembra.

_ Vamos a recuperar un microchip que si Blowhole se hace con el será el fin para todos_ dijo Skipper a Maurice.

_ Pero ¿Alguien me puede contar que tiene el microchip?

_ Un virus que puede controlar a cualquier programa de la red_ dijo Firen al científico que lo miro sorprendido.

_ Entonces si lo consiguiera... tendría el control de todo el planeta.

_ Exacto_ afirmo Firen cruzando las aletas_ nos llego información de Hokkaido que se estaba haciendo un virus informático y que lo estaba apunto de acabar para que lo destruyéndolos antes de que cayera en malas manos. Me enviaron en la misión y no me costo encontrarlo pero no solo yo iba a por eso.

_ Naslka.

_ Si, cogi el microchip pero cuando me dirigía a cable_ siguió explicando Firen mientras daba vueltas_ mientras luchábamos pude destruirlos pero Naslka lo aprovecho para herirme. No puedo recordar gran cosa desde que destruyera el microchip y consiguiera salir de allí, pero cuando desperté estaba de nuevo en el Zoo y habían pasado 2 días desde eso y cuando fui a la organización había sido completamente destruida.

Todos se quedaron en silenció tras escuchar lo que había contado Firen.

_ ¿Y que tiene que ver esa vieja historia con que estéis todos aquí?_ pregunto Julien a los pingüinos.

_ Creo majestad, que han venido a coger ese objeto.

_ Exactamente Maurice.

_ Y ¿Ese tal Naslka?

_ Es su enemigo_ dijo Skipper a Julien a los que Firen asistió muy seria.

_ Sin contar que resulta que es una de las serpientes más peligrosas que existen y los antídotos que tenemos están preparados para la dosis perfecta para un pingüino.

_ Mientras que no se acercan a Naslka no pasara nada. Además recuerda que nos digo_ dijo Firen a sus compañeros_ pero tenemos que encontrar primero el container...

_ Firen...mira esto_ dijo Private cogiendo el papel que había visto antes de la llegada el los lémures_ es que resulto que hay tres containers.

Se giraron y subieron en la mesa para ver los papeles.

_ Tres container iguales, llegados al mismo momento y del mismo sitio_ dijo Skipper al verlo y miro a Firen_ Tendremos que separarnos.

_ Es lo que quería_ murmuro Firen antes de mirar a Kowalski y después a Skipper.

_ Bien, nos separaremos en 3 grupos_ dijo Skipper a los chicos.

_ Oye, yo no quiero saber nada.

_ Tú has venido, así que también este metido en esto_ dijo Firen al lémur.

_ Pero habéis dicho que no tenéis antídotos_ dijo Maurice a la hembra.

_ Iréis pero sin que os vean, no decís que sois espías este es un buen momento para demostrarlo_ digo Firen a Julien_ ah, si veis a una cobra no acercaros.

_ Bien, Kowalski tu iras con Firen. Con tu pensamiento rápido y las capacidades de Firen haréis un buen trabajo_ dijo Skipper a su segundo al mando y a la espía que asistieron_ Rico tu iras con los lémures y yo iré con Private. Tenéis que abrir el container y mirar si esta el microchip, si no esta tenéis que ir con alguno de los dos, en especial al que elija a Firen.

_ Agabaru boaru_ dijo Rico imaginando a donde quería ir si líder.

Firen miro los tres papeles y apunto las tres direcciones lo más rápido posible en cada uno de ellos y se los entrego una a Skipper y otra a Rico.

_ Tened cuidado_ les digo Firen a los demás mientras que Kowalski se ponía a su lado para irse.

_ Lo tendremos_ contesto Skipper a la hembra, antes de lanzarle una mirada preocupada_ Firen

Ambos se pararon y miraron al capitán.

_ No hagas ninguna locura hasta que lleguemos.

_ Hare lo que pueda_ le digo Firen antes de continuar el camino, sabiendo que no podía prometerle que no haría ninguna locura.

Se deslizaron lo más rápidamente posible, hasta que pararon en un container grande y de color verde oscuro, que estaba cerrado con un pestillo y un cerrojo de seguridad.

_ Parece que alguien no quiere que entren_ dijo Kowalski al ver las medidas de seguridad_ pero no lo suficiente para que no entremos ¿eh Firen?

Pero la hembra no le contesto, estaba mirando a su alrededor, con una mirada muy seria en su rostro.

_ Firen_ murmuro Kowalski a la pingüina llamando su atención_ ¿pasa algo?

_ Siento como si nos estuvieran observando_ dijo la espía muy seria al científico.

_ Naslka.

_ Lo mas seguro_ murmuro simplemente antes de ver las medidas de seguridad y miro al científico_ Haces los honores.

Kowalski sonrío por el comentario de la hembra antes de subirse encima de sus hombros para llegar a la primera cerradura.

_ Si te hago daño me avisas_ dijo Kowalski mientras seguía con la cerradura.

_ Tranquilo, tengo mucho aguante_ le contesto con una sonrisa_ ¿Como lo llevas?

_ Ya casi esta_ dijo antes de oírse un clic_ hecho, uno fuera.

Salto para llegar al cerrojo que estaba mas arriba de sonde llegaba encima de Firen, que lo abrió sin esfuerzo.

Entraron al interior iluminándose con una linterna para ver como el lugar estaba curiosamente vacío

_ Parece que aquí no es_ dijo Kowalski a que Firen funcio el ceño. Había estado trabajando muchos años como espía como para saber que aquí había algo raro.

_ Espera_ dijo Firen al pingüino mientras acariciaba la pared de forma suave antes de golpearla en un punto determinado y haciendo aparecer un comando de seguridad.

_ Un comando de seguridad_ dijo Kowalski acercándose_ ¿Como sabias que había algo así?

_ Años de experiencia y porque me pareció muy raro que se yagan tomado tantas molestias para transportar un container vacío desde tan lejos_ le comento Firen sacando un PDA de quien sabe donde y lo conecto con un cable acopando de seguridad_ pronto sabremos lo que esconde.

_ Bonito aparato.

_ Gracias. Si quieres algún día te lo puedo dejar_ le digo Firen mirándolo de reojo.

_ Me encantaría_ contesto Kowalski al mismo tiempo que 4 números aparecían en la pantalla y la hembra tocara el botón verde.

Justo después se oyó como la pared se corrí dejando ver dos pequeños objetos que estaban incrustados en la pared.

_ El microchip

Se acercaron hasta donde estaba dispuesto a cogerlo.

_ Buen trabajo, pingüiespia_ dijo una voz sisearte desde detrás de ellos.

Se giraron para encontrarse con la cobra que los estaba mirando fijamente.

_ Tú. Porque será que no me extraña verte_ gruño Firen en un tono serio a la cobra_ y precisamente justo en este momento. Tal y como paso en Hokkaido.

_ Tienes buena memoria_ dijo el reptil mientras entraba al interior cerca de 10 langostas_ pero que maleducado soy, no he presentado a mis amigos.

_ Creo que ya nos conocemos_ dijo Kowalski mientras los veía pero estaba seguro que afuera debían de haber mas.

_ Mejor a si iremos mas rápido_ dijo Naslka a los pingüinos_ si eres tan amable de pasarme el microchip y la clave.

_ Jamás dejare que lo tengas Naslka. Deberías de saberlo.

_ Pías mucho pingüiespia, pero dime: ¿que pueden hace dos pingüinos contra 10 langostinos y una serpiente venenosa?_ dijo Naslka a la pingüina que sonrío.

_ No somos solo 2 pingüinos.

La cobra comenzó a reírse cuando en ese momento oyó el ruido de una motosierra detrás suyo con una risa macraba.

_ Shushi_ dijo Rico mientras blandeadla la motosierra de un lado al otro y la serpiente miraba la situación disgustada.

_ Parece que esto no entraba en tus planes_ dijo Firen divertida al ver la reacción de la cobra.

_ Da igual. Conseguiré hacerme el microchip y conseguir venganza_ dijo Naslka a la pingüina_ ¡ATACAD!

En cuanto recibieron la orden los langostinos se lanzaron contra los pingüinos, en especial contra Kowalski y Firen ya que era Rico quien perseguía a los langostinos y la serpiente se quedaba en la retaguardia...

Firen esquivo una de las pinzas y lo cogio para lanzarlo contra los demás, antes de mirar a Kowalski que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella para alegarlos de allí y a Rico, quien se estaba divirtiendo jugando al pilla-pilla con ellas, pero se preocupo cuando no vio ni rastro de su Némesis.

Había conseguido desaparecer aprovechando el tumulto.

_ Rico pásame un palo o algo así. ¡Rápido!_ grito Firen al experto en armas mientras golpeaba a un langostino y se ponía cerca de Kowalski, quien no se había apartado de donde estaba el microchip para evitar que nadie lo cogiese.

Rico regurgito un bate de béisbol y se lo lanzo a la espía, que en cuanto lo recogió al vuelo, arramblo con todo lo que estaba cerca de ellos.

_ ¿Donde esta?_ pregunto Kowalski a la hembra.

_ Ni idea_ le contesto sabiendo a lo que se refería mientras veía como los crustáceos se volvían a levantar_ ¿no saben cuando retirarse o que?

_ No lo saben pero tu cuida del microchip que yo me encargo de ellos_ dijo Kowalski poniéndose delante y tomando una pose karate.

_ De verdad. Eso me gustara verlo avecita_ murmuro Naslka desde arriba de la pared que se había corrido lo suficientemente frojo para que el científico no se enterarse pero llamando la atención de la hembra que se giro.

La cobra sonrío y salto contra el pingüino más alto que estaba ajeno a eso y abrió la boca enseñando sus dos armas letales y dispuestos a soltar su letal carga.

Firen no podía permitir eso, así que empujo a Kowalski fuera de la trayectoria de la serpiente.

Kowalski vio como Naslka la había mordido en el hombro de la espía, quien consiguió fuerzas para agarrar a la serpiente y quitársela de encima antes de caer al suelo delante del macho.

_! FIREN!

* * *

><p>Los lémures estaban corriendo buscando a Skipper y Private entre los containers y con cuidado de no encontrarse con ningunos de esos langostinos que estaban por todo el puerto.<p>

Después de que se separaban para investigar el container cuando Julien hizo volar a Mort, quien se había agarrado a mas estilo lapa a los pies del lémur como novedad, hacia un container cercano donde dejo ver una cosa roja y brillante entre container y container.

Rico enseguida supo que era y empezó a gritarles en bajo a los lémures señalando la dirección que había tomando Skipper preocupado, tomando justo después la dirección donde se había ido la espía, dejando a los 3 lémures solos que les costo 5 minutos largos en descubrir que quería decir el pingüino.

_ Se puede saber donde se ha metido estas monjas_ grito Julien a no verlos por ningún lado.

_ Majestad, por allí_ llamo Maurice al ver uno de los crustáceos volar.

Saltaron para llegar a un container alto donde justo abajo estaban luchando los dos aves con bastantes de esos incordios os crustáceos.

_ Pingüino bobo, hay de esas cosas rojas con pinzas que vimos aquel día.

_ Tu informe llega algo tarde, anillado_ gruño Skipper mientras derribaba a unos cuantos de esos langostinos y levanto la mirada_ ¿Y Rico?

_ Ha ido ha donde esta Firen y Kowalski_ grito Maurice.

_ Bien_ dijo Skipper al soldado que gimió preocupado_ Private, cuando yo te diga salta. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Private asistió mientras que Skipper cogio uno de los langostinos y lo lanzo contra los que estaba acercándose haciendo que comenzaron a robar.

_ Pleno_ grito Julien emocionado ignorando el hecho que los pingüinos se habían puesto a su lado y empezaba a irse hacia donde estaba el container que había elegido la espía.

_ Majestad, es mejor que nos vayamos_ dijo Maurice al lémur anillado que paro de bailar celebrando el pleno en cuando vio que los lagontinos se acercaban.

_ Estoy muy de acuerdo_ dijo Julien antes de salir corriendo de allí_ ¡Monjas esperadme!

Ambos empezaron a saltar entre los containers evitando lo langostinos que habían por todos los lados del puerto.

_ Espero que estén bien_ dijo Private preocupado a Skipper tenia un rostro preocupado.

_ Lo estarán. Son muy fuertes lo sabes.

_ Ya pero me preocupa que Firen se haiga encontrado con Naslka_ le digo el pequeño pingüino al su líder_ conozco poco a Firen pero me da que es alguien que no dudaría en sacrificarse antes de que alguien importante le pasase algo.

_ Por lo menos Rico esta allí_ dijo Skipper para tranquilizarlo recordándole lo que el experto el armas llevaba en sus entrañas, aunque también lo decía para tranquilizarse a si mismo mientras que ya empezaban a ver el container abierto y rodeado de esos molestos bichos.

_ ¡FIREN!_ oyeron el grito del científico que sonaba alarmado y asustado.

_ Mierda.

Saltaron para caer sobre un langostino cada uno para encontrarse con un duro panorama.

Naslka estaba al lado del microchip, mientras que Firen estaba tumbada todo lo larga que era, mirando de reojo a la cobra mientras que Kowalski estaba a su lado y Rico se había girado a haber que pasaba tras escuchar el grito del macho.

_ Me parece que el juego acaba aquí_ dijo la cobra a la pingüina, que estaba en el suelo que lo miraba muy seria y aun desafiante y golpeo la pared haciendo que se cayera el microchip a su poder.

_ No lo creo_ dijo Skipper a la serpiente que sonrío.

_ Mucho me temo que no conseguirás nada_ dijo Naslka reptando hacia el pingüino mientras que lo langostinos se ponía cada uno a un lado como si fuera sus guardaspalda_ Además mi veneno corre por sus venas y el tiempo corre en su contra.

Skipper entrecerró los ojos por el comentario de la serpiente y también porque sabía que lo decía era verdad.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y miro a Rico, quien asistió rápidamente, entreviendo lo que estaba pensando su líder.

_ Sabia decisión_ dijo Naslka al pingüino saliendo por el hueco de este había dejado.

_ Avisa a Blowhole que no se saldrá con la suya_ gruño Skipper a la serpiente que estaba ya en la salida_ esta guerra no ha terminado.

Naslka no digo nada, solo hizo un gesto para que los langostinos se retiraran, dejando a los pingüinos y los lémures solos.

Continuara..

Gracias por vuestras respuestas, sabeis que sois lo que me anima a continuar, con este fic. La es que Julien como la misio de espionaje, aunque todos estaban muy chafarderos ( o preocupados), bueno haber como termina todo esto.

En el próximo episodio...

¿Se salvara Firen del veneno de la cobra? ¿Recuperaran el microchip?

Lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Kowalski cogio a la hembra para darle la vuelta quien no había podido reprimir un débil gemido, mientras que Rico regurgitaba el antídoto, Skipper y Private se acercaba y los lémures se quedaban en la puerta.

_ Tranquilo, pronto te pondrás bien_ dijo Kowalski con lagrimas en los ojos y totalmente angustiada, mientras que Rico estiraba la bolsa y cogia una de su interior para pasárselo al científico.

Firen al ver esto se quedo tiesa y en especial y aun con la vista borrosa por el veneno de la serpiente pero pudo intuir la punta de la aguja por su brillo.

_ Si te tranquilizas no te dolerá_ dijo Kowalski a la hembra, quien estaba muy nerviosa, mientras sacaba el protector de la aguja para injertárselo_ Rico, agarrala bien para que no se mueva.

La hembra intento moverse en cuanto noto como le agarraban, pero sus fuerzas estaban muy mermadas y no consiguió resistirse a que el científico le clavara la aguja de la inyección.

Gimió por el pinchazo y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba con pesadez, como si hubiera hecho una maratón mientras que Kowalski sacaba la inyección tras dejar el contenido en su interior.

_ Lo siento Firen_ murmuro el científico acariciándola en la mejilla.

_ ¿Esta...?_ pregunto Julien desde la puerta y había visto todo el panorama aunque no sabia que había pasado.

_ Claro que no. Sobrevivirá_ gruño Kowalski al lémur mientras abrazaba a la hembra que había caído inconsciente.

_ Tranquilo Kowalski_ dijo Skipper intentando tranquilizar al científico_ Tenemos que pensar una forma de llevarla de vuelta al zoo y recuperar ese aparato antes de que Blowhole lo use.

_ Por eso no te preocupes Skipper pero debemos salir de aquí antes de que se cuenta que le falta algo_ dijo Kowalski a Skipper sacando un tubito pequeño de color banco.

_ ¿Qué es eso?

Kowalski no digo nada, solo cogio a la hembra en forma nupcial y con cuidado de no incomodarla para salir del container y del puerto.

_ Vamos. No tenemos tiempo_ dijo sin girarse esperando que se dieran cuenta de la situación y de que no quería hablar allí.

* * *

><p>La serpiente sonrío al ver el microchip que por fin tendrá en su poder. Llevaba tiempo, demasiado tiempo esperando este momento, el día de haber conseguido el "virus".<p>

_ El doctor se pondrá muy contento_ dijo uno de los langostinos a la cobra_ con esto por fin podrá vengare de los humanos.

_ A mi me da igual los humanos, yo lo único que quiero es destruir a los organización completamente.

_ ¿No lo esta? Esta pingüina no sobrevivirá_ dijo el custracio a la cobra que lo miro con una mirada seria.

_ Hasta que tenga su cadáver delante de mis ojos no me lo creeré_ dijo Naslka en un tono serio_ esta pingüinos ya le dado por muerta demasiadas veces, como para fiarme.

Nadie le contesto, mas bien nadie se atrevió a contestarle mientras se dirigían a la guarida de Blowhole.

* * *

><p>Kowalski dejo a la hembra en su cama con sumo cuidado y se cuido de que estuviera lo mas cómoda posible para no perturbar su descanso.<p>

Sonrío al ver como le estaba quedando y se levanto para ver el resto de sus compañeros. Había podido comenzar, gracias a Maurice, a Julien en que se fuera a su hábitat y que no se metiera en esto.

_ Bien Romeo_ dijo Skipper a Kowalski que seguía mirando a la hembra_ cuantos nos vas a contar que es eso blanco.

_ Tranquilo Skipper. Ahora lo iba a decir_ dijo Kowalski sacando el aparato blanco_ ¿Imagináis que es esto?

_ No estamos para adivinanzas Kowalski_ dijo el líder cruzando las aletas.

_ Crees que Julien no se quedara al margen.

_ Es anillado ¿Tu que crees?_ le respondió Skipper al joven pingüino y miro lo que tenia el científico en las aletas_ ¿Y que es?

_ Lo que buscaran porque sin esto no funciona el virus. Aquí dentro esta la clave del microchip.

_ La clave. ¿Pero cuando lo has conseguido?_ pregunto Private al científico que sonrío y miro a la espía.

_ Firen lo saco sin que se dieran cuenta cuando cogio el bate_ dijo Kowalski mirándola preocupado_ me lo lanzo y lo guarde.

_ Entonces podemos usarlo en su contra_ dijo Skipper al escuchar lo que había dicho el científico.

_ Exacto. Lo necesitaran.

_ Y tengo... algo q-que... nos pue-de... ayudar_ dijo una voz débilmente detrás de ellos.

Se giraron para ver a la espía, quien estaba medio apoyada para levantarse para participar en la reunión.

_ Firen, estate quieta_ le digo Kowalski acercándose lo mas rápidamente posible a la hembra para volverla a tumbarla_ Tienes que descansar.

_ Pero..._ murmuro Firen al científico que la miro preocupado.

_ Tus ideas pueden esperar. Ahora mismo tu debes descansar_ dijo Kowalski a lo que la espía iba a quejarse.

_ Kowalski tiene razón. Además mañana podemos mirar tu idea_ dijo Skipper acercándose hasta donde estaba el mas alto_ Ya es tarde y todos nos merecemos un descanso.

_ Te necesitamos bien_ dijo Private en un tono preocupado a la hembra.

_ Aw aw_ asistió Rico rápidamente.

Firen sonrío por los comentarios y cerro los ojos. Quería ayudar pero la verdad era que todavía estaba muy débil.

Kowalski vio como la respiración de la espía se relajaba indicando que se había quedado dormido.

/ Descansa yo cuidare de ti/ pensó Kowalski mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la hembra.

_ Es incapaz de quedarse fuera incluso si esta al borde del colapso_ dijo Skipper a Kowalski_ nunca se da por vencida.

_ Es parte de su encanto.

_ Buena observación_ dijo Skipper con una sonrisa_ Kowalski, yo haré el primer turno.

_ No y aunque lo agradezco, quiero cuidarla yo. Además no creo que duerma con ella en este estado.

_ Me imaginaba que dirías eso_ dijo Skipper con una suave sonrisa_ Kowalski puedo darte un consejo.

_ Claro.

_ Dile lo que sientes_ dijo Skipper mirándole una suave mirada mientras tenia las aletas en su espalda_ si no lo sabes puede que te arrepientas toda la vida.

Kowalski se giro para ver a la líder y amigo, quien se disponía a salir afuera.

_ Skipper_ dijo el más alto para llamarle la atención_ tu tampoco hagas el mismo error.

_ Voy a evitar que eso suceda_ dijo Skipper al científico_ voy a enfrenarme a mi mayor miedo.

_ ¿Aparte de la agujas?

_ Sí, aparte de las agujas_ dijo Skipper con una sonrisa a lo que se podía referir.

_ Pues entonces, buena suerte_ animó Kowalski a lo que Rico miro a su "novio".

_ Wuena suerte.

Skipper sonrió ante las palabras de ánimo de sus hombres, antes de salir del bunker para encontrarse con el joven pingüino.

Después de que la espía cerrara sus ojos, le había visto que había salido de allí. Conocía muy bien al joven como para saber que estaba muy preocupado y asustado.

_ ¿Private?_ pregunto Skipper al pequeño pingüino que estaba mirando las estrellas.

_ Skipper que haces aquí. Pensaba que estaría haciendo la primera guardia_ dijo el mas joven a su líder que empezó a reírse.

_ Esa era muy idea pero, Kowalski quiere quedarse toda la noche cuidándola.

_ Eso también me lo imaginaba_ dijo Private antes de mirar la entrada preocupado.

_ Se recuperara. Es una hembra muy fuerte_ dijo Skipper al joven_ aunque ahora mismo no gustaría esta en la piel de Kowalski.

Private miro al líder curioso por lo que había dicho.

_ ¿Porque?

_ Porque me moriría si la persona que mas quiero estuviera en su situación_ dijo Skipper antes de poner sus aletas en los hombros del mas joven que levanto la mirada_ no quiero ni pensar que estés tu es esa situación.

_ ¿Tan importante soy?

_ Te quiero Private_ le respondió Skipper fijando sus ojos azules en los del mas joven que brillaban emocionado_ Te quiero mas que nada en este mundo.

Private sonrío ante sus palabras y se abrazo contra el, sorprendiéndolo en el proceso.

_ Llevo mucho tiempo soñando este momento Skipper_ murmuro Private enterrando su cara en el pecho de el_ Yo también te quiero Skipper. Llevo amándote durante mucho tiempo sin atreverme a decirte lo que sentía hacia ti.

_ ¿De verdad?

_ Sí, de verdad_ dijo Private con una sonrisa al mayor que froto su pico con el de el de forma tímida pidiendo permiso para besarlo.

Skipper sonrío divertido antes la timidez del más pequeño antes de coger y fundirse en un fuerte y apasionado beso.

Los otros dos pingüinos oyeron toda la conversación gracias que Rico abrió la puerta sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta y también a unos pinzas extensibles.

_ Ha ewa wora_ dijo Rico con una sonrisa tras escucharlo todo.

_ Me alegro por ellos_ dijo Kowalski antes de mirar a la hembra que estaba durmiendo acurrucada hacia el sitio que el estaba y sonrío / No dejare que el miedo me domine/.

Continuara...

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo y espero que os siga gustado tanto como a mi hacerlo y que me me pongais mas contestaciónes, recoldad que este fic esta vivo gracias ha vosotros.

En el próximo capitulo...

¿Conseguirá declararse Kowalski? ¿Cual es la idea de Firen?

Lo sabremos (y alguna respuesta mas de alguna pregunta que hay pendiente) en el próximo capitulo.

No os lo perdáis.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

Unos ojos azul oscuro se abrieron pesadamente para encontrarse con la cara del ave que mas le gustaba.

Estaba durmiendo apoyada en una de sus aletas mientras que la otra estaba agarrada a la suya, como lo habían hecho en la cita, su primera cita.

/ Es guapísimo de todas las maneras/ pensó Firen mientras acariciaba la cabeza del científico, quien se movió en su sueño.

_ Ha estado toda la noche cuidándote_ dijo una voz, mas bien un susurro, cerca de la hembra.

Firen movió la cabeza para ver a su mejor amigo y compañero tomando su café en la mesa y lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

_ ¿Como te encuentras?_ pregunto Skipper a la hembra en un tono bajo para no despertar a ninguno de los durmientes.

_ En el séptimo cielo y mas que ahora mi celebro me funciona a la velocidad que debe funcionar_ dijo Firen con una sonrisa cosa que Skipper se hecho a reír.

_ Muy Kowalski ha sonado eso.

_ ¿Algo que objetar?_ pregunto la espía levantando la ceja.

_ Nada, nada_ dijo Skipper poniendo sus aletas a modo de escudo, aunque sabia que la hembra no quería hacerle nada y solo estaba de broma.

Firen sonrío antes de ponerse seria mirando a Skipper.

_ ¿Naslka tiene el microchip, verdad?

_ Si, no lo recuerdas.

_ Skipper, que estaba bajo los efectos del veneno, no recuerdo mucho desde que me mordiera_ gruño Firen antes de mirar al durmiente Kowalski preocupada_ ¿Ha el no le ha pasado nada?

_ El esta bien, y sin contar un ataque de nervios provocado por ti, Naslka no le hizo nada_ le explico Skipper a la hembra de suspiro.

_ Me alegro. Por cierto Skipper ¿que haces despierto?

_ De vigilancia de Romeo y Julieta_ dijo el líder de ellos a la espía que lo miro como si pensara que en la taza había algo mas que solo café_ Oye que estoy bien, que no me tomado nada raro.

_ Yo no estaría tan segura_ dijo Firen no muy segura de que eso sea verdad y cerro los ojos con una suave sonrisa_ Por un momento pensé que no seria capaz.

Skipper sonrío por el comentario de la espía y porque sabía que la hembra se había guiado por su instinto para protegerlo y mas por lo que le había contado Kowalski y Rico la cobra había desaparecido de la vista de todos.

Ella siempre había tenido, y todavía la tiene, un buen instinto y ese instinto los había salvado de muchos peligros y nunca fallaba, incluso para la gente que se tenía que fiar. Cuando se arrenpendia cuando le digo que Hans no era de fiar.

_ Firen_ dijo Skipper llamando la atención de la hembra.

_ No pasa nada_ dijo la espía con una suave sonrisa y sabiendo a que se refería_ creíste que hacías lo correcto y ya te lo dije en su momento, no creo que te tengas que arrepentir de algo que hizistes de corazón.

_ Lo se pero por mi cabezonería por poco falla toda la misión.

_ Ya tuviste tu pago por ellos, cuando lo persigistes por Dinamarca, todavía no puedes poner un pie allí_ dijo Firen al pingüino líder y lo miro divertida_ pero cabezón todavía lo eres.

_ Muy graciosa.

Firen lanzo una carcajada por el comentario del macho que parecía ofendido.

_ Pero si es la verdad_ dijo entre dientes la hembra aun riéndose_ te acuerdas de nuestra primera misión, cuando teníamos que coger al traidor de la agencia, no veas lo que costo darte cuenta que era una hembra.

_ Pero si derribases a mas de 10 enemigos y estaba demasiado oscuro como para darse cuenta_ gruño Skipper con una sonrisa recordándolo, mientras que la hembra estallaba ha reír y Kowalski gimió y se tapo la cabeza con las aletas.

Firen lo miro con una sonrisa antes de incorporarse para levantarse.

Skipper vio como la hembra se levantaba un poco tambleante, acomodo al más alto en su cama y se dirigió en la mesa.

_ Aun deberías descansar algo mas_ dijo Skipper acercándole un plato con pescado.

_ Sabes perfectamente que para que yo este en la cama tengo que estar muy mal o atada_ le contesto Firen cogiendo un pescado para comérselo mientras que Skipper le sonreía.

_ Y me dices que yo soy cabezota.

_ Me vas a negar que lo eres_ le digo Firen mientras veía levantándose a Private_ Bon día Private.

_ Buenas_ dijo el más joven antes de darse cuenta de quien y como se lo había dicho_ Firen ¿no debeias estar descansando?

_ Debería pero ahí alguien que necesita descansar mas que yo_ dijo Firen mirando a Kowalski, que estaba durmiendo en la parte de la hembra_ Además tengo mas hambre que sueño.

Private se río del comentario de la espía que se comió otro pescado y se acerco al mayor, que le dio un suave beso y se sentó a su lado para desayunar.

Firen sonrío al ver este hacho y puso la cabeza en su aleta.

_ Me perdido algo mientras estaba dormida_ dijo la espía a la pareja de aves con una gran sonrisa.

_ Anoche tuve el valor para decirle lo que siento por el_ le digo Skipper poniendo una aleta en los hombros del joven y lo apretó contra el_ y ya puedes imaginar el resto.

_ Me lo imagino y me alegro de que haga salido bien_ dijo la espía con una sonrisa y miro a Private_ te llevas un buen pingüino, pero vas a necesitar mucho paciencia.

_ No te preocupes Firen. Yo lo quiero con todos sus defectos y su paranoia_ dijo Private mirando al macho.

_ Oye que yo no soy tan paranoico.

_ O sí que lo eres_ diguieron los dos a la vez, sacando un mohín al líder.

Un suave olor suave, como de menta fresca, lo arropaba en su sueño, ese era el mismo olor que sentía y despedía la hembra que tanto le gustaba.

Abrió los ojos encontrarse durmiendo en la litera de la hembra y se levanto asustado y preocupado por ella, pero la espía estaba en la mesa enseñando sus dibujos a los pingüinos aunque Rico solo estaba viendo el dibujo que el coche que el había encontrado.

La hembra levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la del científico.

_ Bon día_ le saludo la espía con una suave sonrisa_ ¿Has dormido bien?

_ De maravilla pero tu ¿como estas?_ dijo Kowalski levantándose de la cama de la hembra y mostrándose muy preocupado.

_ Mejor, pronto estaré al 100%_ dijo la espía para tranquilizarlo pero este solo le lanzo una mirada que desconfianza y preocupación, haciéndolo sonrío_ en serio, que no te lo estoy diciendo para que te tranquilices.

_ Si ya.

_ Cállate Skipper_ gruño la hembra cruzándose las aletas y sacando una sonrisa al resto de pingüinos y el científico se sentaba a su lado_ creo que ha llegado el momento de explicar el plan de ayer. Private me pasas la carpeta.

El joven miro confundido a la hembra, pero hizo lo que pidió la hembra y le paso la carpeta que guardaba sus dibujos.

_ No es el momento de ordenarlos_ gruño Skipper al ver que sacaba los pocos dibujos que quedaran dentro.

_ No lo estoy ordenando.

_ Entonces ¿que estas haciendo?_ pregunto Kowalski a la espía que sonrío.

_ Espera y veras.

Todos lo miró lo que estaba haciendo la hembra curiosos. Ella cogio unos cuantos dibujos y lo puso en la parte contraria donde se pone normalmente se ponían y los ato con la goma para que no se movieran y estiro al lado contrario de lo normalmente estaba la tiras azules, que hay también había unos papeles dentro.

_ Una carteta de doble fondo_ dijo Skipper a la hembra que sonrío_ no lo sabia que lo tenias.

_ Bueno Skipper ¿te olvidas que soy una espía?_ dijo en tono divertido mientras sacando unos planos_ aunque soy ante todo una dibujante de ilustración, no niego que se me da bien hacer dibujos de otro estilo.

Kowalski cogio unos de los nuevos "dibujos" para ver un plano de un aparato de termofusión.

_ Están muy bien hechos y pensados_ dijo Kowalski mirando antes de mirar al hembra que buscaba algo en especial hay dentro.

_ Gracias pero no he construido ninguno_ dijo Firen mientras seguía buscando algo_ puedo pensarlo y plasmarlo en un papel pero soy incapaz de construirlo. Nunca se me ha dado bien la metalúrgica.

_ Pues es un pena. A mi me encantaría verlo en acción.

_ No os embaléis, que os veo venir_ dijo Skipper a los dos pingüinos, entreviendo como iba a terminar esto.

_ Pero Skipper los ha visto. Están pidiendo a gritos que alguien los construyan_ dijo Kowalski a su capitán en un forma melodramática_ como quiere que no haga caso de sus lamentos y sus ansias de ver la vida.

_ Kowalski que ya tenemos bastante con el peligro constante de sus locos inventos como para hacer caso de las locas ideas de ella.

_ Y por que no Skipper. Si Kowalski y yo trabajamos juntos y tomamos medidas de seguridad podemos desarrollar nuevos inventos_ dijo Firen a Skipper que rodó los ojos.

_ Ya lo veros, pero ahora dime cuala es tu idea.

Firen se río por lo bajo cogiendo un papel y lo pus delante suyo. Era un plano de un Pendrive parecido a la que contenía clave.

_ Eso es lo que creo que es_ dijo Kowalski mirando a la hembra que asistió.

_ ¿Se puede saber que es?

_ Es una bomba de activación_ dijo la espía con una media sonrisa a los demás.

_ ¡Kabooom!

_ No es exactamente una bomba, Rico_ dijo Kowalski al experto en armas que lo miro extrañado.

_ Kaboom sin kaboom.

_ No es una bomba pero si ara "Kaboom"_ explico Firen cogiendo el lápiz_ Bien lo explicare sencillito para que todo el mundo le entienda.

_ Oye que no soy tonto_ dijo Skipper a la hembra.

_ Yo no he dicho que lo seas_ dijo la espía con una sonrisa_ pero si quieres lo explico con todos los tecnicismos y ya esta.

Skipper miro a la hembra, que sabia que era capaz de hacerlo, y puso sus aletas delante a modo de escudo.

_ No hace falta, en serio_ dijo Skipper a la hembra que sonrío.

_ De acuerdo_ dijo Firen cogiendo el papel y lo puso en el proyector para que todo el mundo lo viera_ Como podéis ver esto tiene tres partes.

_ Me recuerda a una boli.

_ Eso mismo pensé la primera vez de desmonte una_ dijo la hembra señalando la primera parte_ aquí es donde esta colocado la clave y lo substituiremos por el archivo que yo haré.

_ Pero se darán cuenta en cuando lo usen.

_ Claro pero para cuando se den cuenta el microchip estará bloqueado por el archivo de Firen y lo haremos explotar por otro de control remoto_ termino Kowalski que había entendido el plan de la espía nada mas ver el plano.

_ Exactamente y si Skipper acepta el plan, yo haré el archivo y Kowalski las conexiones entres las partes restantes de la "bomba"_ dijo Firen poniendo las aletas en la espalda y miro a Skipper_ ¿Qué dices?

_ Es una locura y muy peligrosa pero el plan me encanta.

_ Pero necesitaremos otro de estos completamente igual_ dijo Firen señalando el aparato blanco que en ese momento todavía contenía la clave.

_ En el centro debe de haber aparatos de esos_ dijo Skipper a la hembra y miro a su teniente_ ¿Cuando se tardara en construirlo?

_ Poco pero es urgente tener otro como este.

_ De acuerdo. Firen ponte a trabajar en el archivo ese, mientras que nosotros vamos a conseguir lo que falta_ le digo Skipper a la hembra que cogia a la otra carpeta.

_ OK

Firen se tumbo en su cama, estirando la carpeta que apareció un teclado y una pantalla de la nada, mientras que los chicos de disponían a conseguir el dispositivo.

_ ¿A donde vais, pingüinos?_ los llamó una voz que conocían muy bien y que no les resulto agradable

Skipper se acerco a la tele donde aparecía su peor enemigo, a lo demás volvieron a entrar, ya que solo faltaba por salir Skipper, lo mas rápidamente posible y Firen se interiorizo mas posible para no ser visible.

_ Blowhole porque será que no me extraña verte_ dijo Skipper entrecerrando los ojos.

_ Por que te iba a extrañar Skipper, tienes algo que yo quiero_ dijo el delfín y miro a cada uno de ellos_ ¿y la espía?

_ Convaleciente en la cama, gracias_ gruño Kowalski en un tono serio y enfadado por la pregunta.

_ Vaya, que genio Kowalski. Veo que mi espía tenía razón y eso que pensaba que mentía.

_ Eso es un asunto que no te concierte _ dijo Skipper adelantándose a Kowalski mientras que Private se ponía nervioso_ ¿A que viene tu "agradable" aparición?

_ Ya te he dicho que lo sabes. Quiero la clave del microchip.

Firen escucho eso en silencio y miro a Private, quien estaba mas cerca de ella en ese momento; y lo llamo lo mas flojo posible para la atención y que pareciera que estaba mas para ya que para alla.

Private y Kowalski miraron a la hembra preocupados por el ruido de ella pero esta solo saco un dibujo que había hecho lo mas rápidamente posible, que asistieron rápidamente para poner en marcha lo que le había dicho con el dibujo.

_ Venid a medio día con la cla-

_ Perdona pero al medio día es imposible que podamos salir del zoo, hay demasiados visitantes y muchos nos están observándonos_ dijo Private inocentemente al delfín_ si podría ser un poco mas tarde lo agradecería mucho.

_ Entonces a las 17.00

_ A las 17 horas es cuando nos recogerán para la revisión médica.

_ ¿Que? ¿Visita con el loco?_ dijo Skipper a Kowalski cogiendolo de los hombros, quien solo señalo a la hembra lo mas disimuladamente posible que le enseño el mismo dibujo que ha ellos_ Es verdad. Quería olvidarlo.

_ No si ya me dado cuenta.

_ Estáis muy ocupados para vivir en un zoológico pingüinos_ dijo el delfín fastidiado_ A las 22 horas os vaya bien o no.

_ No si nos va bien, no tenemos nada_ dijo Private con una sonrisa sincera al delfín.

_ Vale, os espero en la plataforma pretolifica abandonada y traed la clave_ dijo el delfín cortando la comunicación.

Skipper se giro para ver a su chico, y su cuento a Firen que se había asomado; muy serio por la visita del loco delfín.

_ Cambio de planes_ dijo Skipper girándose rápidamente_ Kowalski quédate y comienza a prepararlo todo, Firen prepara lo que tienes que preparar y el resto nos vamos a conseguir uno de esos cachivaches blancos.

_ Skipper_ llamo la espía al capitán antes de lanzarle un papel_ es un dibujo de lo que tenéis que buscar. Os ayudara.

Skipper asistió antes de salir del bunker y sala de operaciones seguido de Private y Rico para buscar el objeto que necesitaban para el plan.

Continuara...

Aquí tenéis una nueva entrega de Mision: Cobra, espero que os guste mucho, muchísimo y mas porque cada ver se esta liando mas. Tardaran mucho mas esos dos a decirse lo que siente, estarán solitos en el bunker, pero ¿lo harán? ¿Quién lo dirá? ¿Kowalski? ¿Firen? Se abren las apuestas.

Bueno eso lo sabremos pronto, os espero en el próximo capitulo.

No faltéis y que seguís poniendo vuestros comentarios.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Hace cerca de 1 hora larga que el grupo que había hecho Skipper se habían ido para conseguir el Pendrive y dejando solos al científico y a la espía.

Kowalski se había puesto a trabajar en el comedor en vez del laboratorio para evitar que la hembra se levantara de la litera donde trabajaba para hacerle compañía, cuando en ese momento vio como la hembra dejaba el portátil encima de la cama y se froto los ojos.

_ No deberías forzarte tanto_ dijo Kowalski a la hembra que se apoyo en la pared y lo miro_ aun deberías descansar.

_ Quiero terminar esto. Cuando termine de pensar estará listo y luego descansare hasta que salgamos_ dijo Firen intentando tranquilizarlo.

Kowalski miro a la hembra no muy seguro de eso y mas porque se había dado cuenta que era muy orgullosa como para aceptar que si necesitaba descansar.

_ Oye que lo digo en serio_ dijo Firen con una sonrisa y lo miro curiosa_ ¿Y lo tuyo como va?

_ Estupendamente_ dijo Kowalski a la hembra_ ¿Firen?

_ ¿Si?_ pregunto preocupada de ver el semblante serio del mas alto.

_ No me preocupes así_ murmuro el científico al lo que la hembra levanto la ceja curiosa_ me sentí morir cuando te mordieron.

Firen miro al mas alto antes de esbozar una tenue sonrisa hacia el mas alto que aunque no había levantado la vista su voz sonaba terriblemente preocupada.

_ No me arrepiento de lo que hice, solo de preocuparte, eso no quería hacerlo pero quería protegerte aunque sea a costa de mi vida.

Kowalski miro a la hembra que tenia fijos sus ojos azules oscuros en el, muy seria y segura de mi misma aunque tenia una leve sombra rojiza en sus mejillas.

_ Y si volvería a atrás volvería ha hacerlo_ dijo Firen sonando lo mas segura posible a Kowalski, mientras que su corazón le iba a 100 por hora_ Eres muy importante para mi Kowalski.

_ Firen... yo...

_ Dejame terminar por favor_ dijo Firen al macho tomando aire e interrumpen dolo en el proceso pero tenia que terminar lo que había empezado_ se que nos conocemos desde hace poco pero... me gustas. Me gustas demasiado, mas de cualquier otra persona que haga conocido Kowalski, te amo.

* * *

><p>Skipper miro los aparatos blancos que tenia delante con cuidado de no llamar la atención de ningún humano que estaban en ese momento en la tienda y miro el dibujo que le había dado la espía.<p>

_ Genial como que no se parecen_ gruño Skipper viendo los aparatos_ como vamos a saber cual es el bueno.

_ Puede que la pista sea lo 4Gb que Firen ha puesto.

_ ¿4Gb? ¿Debe ser un código o mensaje encripadado por su parte?_ dijo Skipper pensativo mientras miraba el papel mientras que Rico miraba los aparatos confundido.

_ ¡Ah! Skipper Bo walaba, bo walaba_ dijo Rico frenético llamando la atención de la pareja de pingüinos y señalando las letras que aparecían en el cartón_ Hahaba

_ 2Gb, claro, el código es ese_ dijo Private mirando lo que ponía

_ Claro, solo tenemos que encontrar uno que ponga lo mismo que en el papel_ dijo Skipper a los chicos_ Buen trabajo Rico.

Rico sonrió por el comentario de su líder, mientras que Private miraba los aparatos para localiza el que tenia puesta a misma numeración

* * *

><p>Kowalski estaba mirando a la hembra sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír de ella. No se lo podía creer, no quería creer que lo que acababa de oír por parte de ella por si no fuera así y solo fuera una de sus fantasias por su parte, pero ella le acababa de decir que lo amaba, que lo quería<p>

Firen en cambio bajo la mirada al no oír ninguna respuesta por parte del científico pensando que era una negativa por su parte.

_ Olvida lo que te dicho_dijo Firen de pronto mirando hacia el suelo, no podía mirar la cara del macho.

_ Porque tendría que olvidalo_ murmuro Kowalski poniéndose a su lado.

_ ¿ Como que porque? Es que no esta claro. Yo no te gusto.

_ Yo no te dicho que no me gustases_ le susurro Kowalski a la espía mientras la tomaba del pico para que levantara la mirada_ la verdad es que no he sido tan valiente como tu.

La espiá lo miro curiosa sin saber a que venia esa frase.

_ Tenia miedo de que si te digiera lo que siento tu también me rechazaras. Solo soy, un pingüino de ciencias y tu una espía, una pingüina acostumbrada a la acción y yo no puedo darte eso_ dijo Kowalski a la espiá que estaba curiosa_ me gustas, eres como una extraña formula que ha llegado a mi vida poniendo patas para arriba todo lo que sabia, tan cambiante, tan única y tan lejos de mi alcance

Kowalski miro los ojos de la hembra, que estaban expectantes, para encontrar el valor de seguir adelante y decirle todo lo que en estos días se había callado por miedo.

_ Cuando me entere que venia una hembra me pensé alguien finolis, que iba a ir a lo que iba a ir pero cuando te vi, supe que no eras como me había pensado y no solo por el hecho me mandaras a volar a Skipper claro, eras y eres guapísima, no le voy a negar_ dijo Kowalski sin pensar ya que estaba seguro que si lo hacia perdería el valor de decirle todo_ eres inteligente, puedo hablar contigo de todo y unas de las mejores espiás que conozco.

_ No creo que conozca a muchas.

_ Eso también es verdad_ dijo Kowalski con una sonría_ lo ves, eres como un rayo de luz, siempre alegre, siempre capaz de mostrar las cosas de una manera brillante aunque sea la cosa mas sencilla del mucho. Firen, yo te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi, quiero que seas mi espiadora y que seas la única que me espíes mi corazón.

Firen sonrió y le rodeo con sus aletas para abrazarlo con todo su cariño.

_ No espiare tu corazón porque se lo que esconde y me gusta_ le susurro la hembra de una manera muy suave_ ademas no me gusta invadir la privacidad.

_ A mi no me importaría que lo hicieras.

_ Bueno si tienes alguna opcion para ahora mismo_ dijo divertida la hembra al macho que sonrió antes de poner su pico en el cuello de la hembra.

_ Puede que tengas varias pero no creo que podamos hacerlas ahora_ dijo el científico un tono picante dejando entre ver lo que su mente estaba pensando ahora mismo.

_ ¿Porque? A mi me gusta esas opciones_ dijo la hembra en el mismo tono que el macho, mientras lo sentía como acariciaba el cuello suavemente hasta que llego a la parte del cuello y el hombro que sintió una punzada de dolor_ Auch

Era justo donde le había clavado los colmillos la cobra y aunque sabia que el veneno había sido neutralizado por el antídoto, ella aun estaba débil por este y debía recuperase todo lo posible si debía ir esta noche con ellos.

_ El veneno_ le susurro Kowalski sin abondar su posición y notando que la hembra estaba en su pecho_ no creo que ahora mismo debamos en tu situación.

_ Creo que ahora mi situación es peor que antes_ dijo en un tono fastidiado por el hecho de esperar.

_ Bueno piensa que luego sera mejor_ dijo Kowalski en un tono emocionado, que incluso se sorprendo a si mismo por el tono ya que normalmente solo lo usaba cuando se emocionaba con la ciencia, pero ella lo emocionaba de la misma manera.

Firen lanzo una suave risita por el tono que había usado el científico

_ Bueno si hay que esperar se espera pero... estoy segura que valdrá la pena_ le dijo a Kowalski en un tono suave y mostraba mucha ilusión por lo que estaba planeando el otro pingüino.

_ Que de eso no te quepa duda_ dijo Kowalski bastante ansioso por que llegue el momento y conteniéndose, todo sea dicho de paso, ya que no se atrevía aun a dejar su cuerpo y no se creía de que todo esto estuviera parando_ no me puedo creer de que esto sea así.

_ Y no seria así si nadie hubiera dicho nada_ dijo Firen con una sonría_ no me puedo creer que al final si que tuviera que hacer caso de lo que me digo el loco de Skipper

_ Yo me alegro de que lo hicieras. No me puedo creer que al final fueras tu quien se declarara.

_ No soy una hembra muy normal, Kowalski.

_ Lo se y es por eso que me gustas tanto, mi formula perfecta_ dijo Kowalski alegremente a la hembra.

Firen se río por lo bajo antes de levantar la mirada.

_ Es la primera ver que me llaman así_ dijo Firen frotando su pico contra el suyo.

_ ¿Te gusta?

_ Me encanta_ dijo Firen divertida y con una sonrisa muy picara al científico_ va ha ser muy divertido.

Kowalski sonrió al notar el tono que seguía usando la hembra tentándolo a continuar y haciendo que el pingüino se acercara para besarle y así por lo menos complacerla un poco, ya que estaba muy seguro de iba a hacer nada para agotarla o dañara sin quererlo y mas herida y convaleciente por la toxina venenosa, cuando el portátil empezó a sonar.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al portátil enfadados por la interrupcion del sonido, antes de que ella se separara del macho levemente para darle al botón de finalizar y sacar el programa del ordenador.

_ Creo que tienes un trato que cumplir_ dijo Kowalski a la hembra mientras cogía la carpeta.

_ Lo se, aunque ahora mismo no me haga ninguna gracia_ gruño Firen apagando el ordenados y sacando una sonrisa al científico y mas sabiendo que tendría que tumbarse y quedarse quieta, tal y como había dicho antes_ ¿Kowalski?

_ Dime pero si es que no vas a descansar sera mejor que ni lo intentes.

_ Eso ya me lo imaginaba pero, no es eso_ dijo Firen tumbada en la cama y miro al científico que la miraba curioso_ Quería pedirte que en cuando terminemos con esto ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar unos heladitos, tu y yo solos?

_ Me estas pidiendo una cita.

_ ¿Tu que crees?

Kowalski se rió por la respuesta de la espía antes de agacharse para besarle a modo de respuesta.

_ Me lo tomare como un sí_ dijo Firen suavemente cuando se separaron.

_ Tomate lo como un por supuesto_ le dijo antes de levantarse para seguir con su trabajo con el programa de ella en su aleta_ Ahora a descansar, y ya te avisare cuando todo este listo.

_ Si, "mama".

Kowalski no pudo reprimir la risa por el tono de resignación que tenia la hembra aceptando que se tenia que quedarse quieta.

* * *

><p>Skipper miro el "tubito" blanco satisfecho y mas por que les había costado encontrar la dichosa memoria, entre gente y que estaba en todos los colores menos blanco, les costo cerca de 3 tiendas distintas encontrarlo, pero ahora ya estaba por fin en sus aletas.<p>

Levantaron la tapa para entrar al interior de la base.

_ ¡Kowalski, por fin...!

_ Mas bajo Skipper_ dijo Kowalski interrumpiendo al capitán y señalando a la hembra que estaba acurrucada en una pelota.

_ Vaya, has conseguido que se quedara quieta_ dijo Skipper acercándose al mas alto para entregándosela mientras los demás entraban.

_ Sí, aun esta débil pero es demasiado cabezota como para aceptar eso_ le contesto Kowalski mientras terminaba la micro-soldadura del primer Pendrive y probo que se funcionaba, sin ponerle aun la carga explosiva_ bien, Rico necesito 5 gramos de plástico.

_ Vale_ le dijo antes de regurgito un paquete de explosivo plástico para dárselo al mas alto que lo tomo rápidamente

_ ¿Cuanto falta?

_ Terminar lo que tengo entre las aletas y poner el detonador en que habéis traído_ le explico el científico a su líder mientras cortaba el plástico para meterlo dentro del primer Pendrive con mucho cuidado.

_ Bien.

_ Skipper por cierto... cuando acabemos con la misión solicito un día libre.

Skipper miro curioso por la petición del listo.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo?_ pregunto Skipper al mas alto que solo sonrió mientras terminaba de ensamblar el explosivo, la misma sonrisa que tenia cuando tenia cuando terminaba un increíble experimento y este había sido un éxito

_ Por fin os lo habéis declarado_ dijo Private emocionado e intuyendo que había pasado en su ausencia mientras este cogía el otro Pendrive

_ Private que vas a despertarla.

_ Lo siento.

_ No pasa nada y la verdad es que si nos hemos declarado... aunque a sido Firen quien ha dado el primer paso.

_ Viniendo de ella, porque no sera que no me extraña_ dijo Skipper al científico_ sera muy indecisa pero cuando se decir de y se tira a la piscina le da igual si hay agua o no.

_ Cosa que agradezco_ dijo Kowalski hachando un vistazo rápido a la espía.

_ Y adivino que ya habéis hecho planes para después

_ Como que vosotros no ¿Verdad?

Skipper se rió por debajo mientras que Private parecía un tomate con un trozo blanco y negro.

_ Mientras vuestra relación no influya en vuestro rendimiento y en las misiones_ dijo Skipper mientras se colocaba sus aletas en la espalda.

_ No creo que eso sea un problema Skipper, no se que me da que vas a tener dos "hombres de opciones".

Skipper sonrió por el comentario y mas porque estaba seguro que Firen tomaría el rol de ayudar en los planes del comando y teniendo en cuenta su experiencia y entrenamiento en el arte del espionaje no cabía decir que era buen fichaje.

_ Cu cu, ¿ Hay alguien en casa?_ pregunto la voz del Julien mientras aparecía en la puerta del bunker y entrando antes de esperar respuesta.

_ Anillado, sabias perfectamente que estábamos aquí_ gruño Skipper al lemur anillado ya hasta el moño de que entrara en el cuartel como pedro por su casa, mientras que Kowalski levantaba la mirada por el escándalo que estaban montando.

_ ¿Queréis bajar el volumen? La vais a despertar.

_ Demasiado tarde_ gruño Firen poniéndose la aleta en el rosto antes de mirar al dúo que estaban montando el escándalo_ ¿Tu no sabes que es el allanamiento de morada, verdad?

_ ¿Ayana-que?_ pregunto Julien antes de pasas de la hembra y ver al macho_ que pingüino bobo ¿que vamos ha hacer esta noche?

_ De que vamos ha hacer nada, Anillado.

_ Como que no vais a hacer nada. Esta noche vais a ver al malo, maloso.

_ ¿Como sabes eso?

_ Porque yo, soy un gran espía.

_ Nos has estado observando_ dijo Firen al lémur antes de levantarse de su litera-cama y poniendo sus aletas en su caderas_ sin contar que debe de conoceros muy bien para saber que antes no ibais por esa misión.

Skipper miro a la hembra preguntándose si el veneno de la cobra si que le había afectado el celebro.

_ ¿Estas diciendo que Anillado se ha dado cuenta de todo eso?_ le pregunto a la hembra que solo asistió muy seria_ Es una locura.

_ Igual que en Cophenaguen con Hans_ gruño Firen a Skipper y entrecerró sus ojos azul oscuros_ no me hizistes caso y casi la misión fracasa.

_ Ya lo se, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes_ le digo en el mismo tono que la hembra_ sabes perfectamente que gracias al accidente que provoque tuvimos éxito con el coste de convertirme en el enemigo nº 1.

_ Eso también fue por tu cabezoneria Skipper, pudimos intentar arreglar el desaguisado.

_ No había tiempo y lo sabes.

_ Os estáis refiriendo a lo de Dinamarca.

Ambos pingüinos se giraron para ver como el resto del comando los estaba mirando, si también incluyo a Julien.

_ Esto en un asunto confidencial entre los Daneses y yo_ dijo Skipper antes de mirar a la hembra con cara de "tu no digas ni pió".

_ O un secreto escabroso.

_ No se que decirte, Skipper nunca ha dicho que paso_ dijo Private algo mosqueado por no saber que paso allí y mas por el celo que tenia su pareja con el tema.

_ Podemos volver a lo que nos interesa_ dijo Kowalski mientras Rico asistía

_ Si, pero solo quería recodar a Skipper que nos estamos jugando mas que detener los locos planes del delfín.

_ Es por Naslka.

_ ¿La serpertota?

_ Mas bien es por lo que quiere. Ya os dije que el se vende al mejor postor_ dijo la espía ignorando a Julien_ pero si también puede aprovechar este hecho para sus propios fines lo hará Blowhole quiere vengarse de los humanos...

_ ¿El pescado?

_ ¿Los planes? ¿Qué planes?_ pregunto Kowalski preocupado por los últimos que dicho la espía mientras que Skipper entrecerraba los ojos.

_ Sigue queriendo hacerse con el control de la otra organización_ le dijo Skipper a la hembra.

_ Tu que crees si ha destruido la organización.

_ Que pensaba que se le había ida esa idea de su loca cabeza cuando lo derrotaste

_ Pues ya ves que no y si Blowhole tiene éxito, Naslka tendrá vía libre.

_ ¿Hay otra organización?

_ Si, hay dos organizaciones, mas bien ahora que solo queda uno, Naslka pertenecía a la otra pero se dieron cuenta que vendía información y lo echaron, pero fue en ese momento cuando juro que se vengaría de eso_ preocupados se pusieron en contacto con la organización y ellos nos enviaron en nuestra primera misión. Fue cuando juro que destruiría la organización y se haría con el control de la otra.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por lo que había dicho la espía que se había acercado a Julien.

_ No te conozco de mucho pero calo bien a la gente_ le digo Firen a Julien_ Y adivino que no te quedaras al margen.

_ Firen, Anillado es un civil_ le digo Skipper a la hembra espía.

_ Lo se, pero que prefieres que vaya por libre siguiéndonos o que venga y nos ayude.

_ No creo que Anillado sea de ayuda.

_ Hola que sigo aquí, lo sabéis_ dijo Julien intentando llaman la atención de las aves que seguían a lo suyo.

_ Es un inocenton y ten en cuenta que Naslka sospechara de lo que llevemos nosotros.

_ Pero no de lo que haga Julien_ dijo Kowalski que había acabado con el otro Pendrive e intuyendo donde quería llegar.

_ Exacto. Veo que pensamos lo mismo_ dijo Firen en un tono pícaro mientras movía las cejas al científico

Skipper miro a sus dos pensantes tras escuchar el plan y luego a Julien preocupado. Tenia que reconocer que era un plan perfecto pero también arriesguiado y mas si tenían que llevar al lemur con ellos.

_ Skipper, tu crees que Blowhole no se esperara algo_ murmuro Firen al líder de los pingüinos_ sospechara de todos nosotros pero no de el.

_ Pero el ya lo conoce y es mas, nos ayudo a derrotarlo la ultima vez_ le digo Skipper a la hembra no muy convencido.

_ Mas bien apretó el ultimo botón que yo no había apretado_ dijo Kowalski puntualizando este hecho y mas recolando que el ya había apretado los 3 de los 4 que habían.

_Y si hace lo que le digamos no tiene porque ponerse en peligro_ dijo Firen mirando al mamífero_ entonces estas preparado para hacer lo que te pedimos.

_ Yo no acepto ordenes, soy el rey ¿recuerdas?

_ Pues tu mismo pero, si vas por libre seras la comida de una cobra.

Julien miro a la ave marina por lo que acababa deducir y deseando haber escuchado mal.

_ He acertado ¿Verdad?

_ Pero tu ¿como sabes que pensaba ir? Eres una hechiencantada o que

_ No, solo soy una siempre espiá de una organización inexistente.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Una espiadora? Una espiadora que ha venido a descubrir mis oscuros secretos.

_ Firen no haría eso, es una espiá de los buenos_ dijo Private para tranquilizar al lemur.

_ ¿De verdad?

_ Claro.

_ Gracias Private, pero estoy ya hasta las narices que cuando la gente se entera de mi trabajo se piense siempre se les voy a espiar_ gruñó Firen entornando los ojos_ ni que no tuviera otra cosa mejor que hacer.

Todos sonrieron, y me refiero a las aves, por el comentario de la hembra, que Julien su reacción curioso. No entendía porque se había puesto así.

_ Bueno... volviendo a lo de esta noche que solo queda 2 horas_ dijo Skipper mirando a los dos "hombres de opciones_ ¿Creéis que funcionara?

_ Claro

_ Siempre y cuando todos cumplamos con nuestro papel_ dijo Firen esbozando una sonrisa_ como una obra perfecta.

Continuara...

Por fin, ha llegado el gran momento para Kowaslki y Firen. Por fin han dicho lo que sienten. Ya era hora. Pero ya llegamos a la recta final de este Fic, ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse a Blowhole y Naslka para detener sus planes y conseguir el microchip mientras se abren nuevas incógnitas. ¿Cual sera el papel de Julien en la misión? ¿Conseguirán detenerlos?

Lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de mission: Cobra.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

Los pingüinos y el lémur estaba observando la plataforma del pletolero que estaba enfrente de ellos y que no tardaría más de 5 minutos en llegar al lugar exacto de la reunión.

_ ¿Esta todo el mundo listo?_ pregunto Skipper, aunque era una pregunta formal ya que sabia que su equipo estaba mas que preparado para lo que se venia encima.

_ Nací preparada_ dijo la hembra en un tono divertido mientras levantaba el puño.

_ Siempre preparado, Skipper_ digo el científico, quien esta al lado de la hembra.

_ Wa Wa_ asistió rápidamente Rico emocionado por la lucha, que sin duda se librara.

_ Claro, Skipper_ dijo Private poniéndose firme.

_ Esto... yo no estoy preparado, Serra mejor que lo dejemos para mañana_ dijo el lémur a los pingüinos dispuestos a irse.

_ Negativo, anillado_ dijo Skipper cogiendolo de la cola al lémur, mientras que la hembra lo miro de reojo.

_ El gran rey no tendrá miedo de un poquito de agua_ ironizo Firen al lémur que se quedo quieto_ no tendrás que preocuparte, no dejaremos que te ahogues. Nos manejamos muy bien en el agua.

_ Claro, como sois monjas_ gruño Julien a la espía que sonrío divertida.

_ Vaya has tenido que pensar mucho para saberlo_ dijo la espía al lémur en un tono irónico y preparándose para saltar al agua_ si no quieres venir tu mismo pero yo que pensaba explicarte un secreto digno de un rey.

_ ¿Qué?

La hembra salto antes de que el lémur pudiera reaccionar, cosa que Julien lo hizo detrás de ella nadando a una velocidad pasmosa.

_ Dímelo monja_ grito Julien en plena natación.

_ Creo que sera mejor que vayamos tras ellos_ dijo Private a los demás que asistieron antes de lanzarse también al sgua.

* * *

><p>Blowhole estaba dando las últimas órdenes a los preparativos para su gran plan y también de paso acabar, de una vez por todas, con sus enemigos.<p>

_ Demasiado a la vista para mi gusto, mi señor_ siseo una voz detrás del malvado delfín.

_ Naslka ¿Has venido ha ver los últimos retoques para mi maravilloso plan?

_ Se puede decir que si_ dijo la cobra con una sonrisa y entornando sus ojos, que junto a su cicatriz le daba un aspecto todavía más malvado y siniestro_ esta muy bien aunque yo lo había escondido todavía mas y contacto con quien viene.

_ La tienes en alta estima.

_ Aprendí de la forma mas dolorosa en no superen estimar a ningún enemigo_ le contesto la serpiente venenosa mientras se tocaba la cicatriz que le cruzaba el rostro.

Blowhole no le digo nada, la verdad era aunque sabia que odia a la organización, cosa que se había enterado de su existencia gracias a el, nunca le había preguntado el porque, la verdad era que tampoco le importaba.

Era un aliado que le ayudaría a cumplir su venganza. Eso era lo único que a el le preocupaba.

_ No te preocupes, tengo todo preparado y pensado_ le digo antes de mirar la caja de cristal reforzado y hierro_ esa espía también caerá.

_ ¡Señor!_ grito uno de los langostinos entrando y llamando la atención de los dos.

_ Parece que ya están aquí_ siseo Naslka sin mirar a Blowhole_ que empiece el juego.

* * *

><p>Los pingüinos saltaron a la plataforma antes de haber lanzado al lémur quien seguía persiguiendo a la hembra.<p>

_ Dime, dime el secreto_ dijo Julien a la espía que acababa de subir y miro a la puerta que Kowalski y Rico estaban forzando para entrar.

_ tendrás que esperarte a que termine la misión.

_ ¿Qué?_ grito el lémur a la pingüina_ No puedo esperar, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo ya.

_ Tranquilo Rey Julien seguro que te gustara.

_ Sí que lo es, es un gran truco para mantener tanto el pelaje como las plumas suaves y brillantes_ dijo divertida Firen al rey de los lémures.

_ ¿Qué? Con esa información seré el rey más atractivo del Zoo. Eso debe de ser mío.

_ Anillado, luego te lo dirá, ahora no es tiempo para secreto de peluquería_ gruño Skipper al lémur mientras que la hembra se reía de buena gana.

_ Pero... pero... el secreto...

_ Te lo diré, pero eso no te preocupes pero en cuando salgamos de esta_ le digo Firen divertida antes de ver como la puerta se abría.

Julien miro a la pingüina espía sin fiarse de si se lo iba a decir o le estaba dando largas mientras entraban al interior de la plataforma.

El camino fue realmente fácil, no solo porque era sumamente recto si no porque no habías visto a ningún crustáceo por ningún lado.

_ Esto no me gusta_ murmuro Skipper antes de darse la vuelta para ver a sus chicos antes de ver la puerta que le daba a la sala principal_ Tened cuidado, podría ser una trampa.

Los demás asistieron, todos menos la hembra que tenia un rostro preocupado por lo que podían encontrar y entraron con cuidado de no llamar la atención.

La habitación era sumamente amplia, con las paredes de hierro y sin ningún mueble, o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera cerca.

_ Esto me da muy mala espina_ gimió Private acercándose a la espalda del líder asustado.

_ No os separéis_ ordeno Skipper al grupo de pingüinos al lémur.

Los pingüinos e incluyo a Julien avanzaron con cuidado y cautela hasta que Julien se avanzo.

_ Anillado.

_ Pero si aquí no hay nadie_ dijo Julien ignorando a Skipper.

_ Julien ven vas a delatar nuestra posición_ llamo Firen al lémur.

_ Demasiado tarde_ digo una voz delante de ellos llamando la atención.

Skipper se puso en tensión al reconocer al dueño de la voz mientras veía la figura de un delfín delante de ellos.

_ Blowhole.

_ Cuando tiempo sin vernos, Skipper_ dijo el delfín loco mirando a los pingüinos y el lémur_ Vaya si has traído a tu amiguito peludo.

_ Pero si ha venido solito. A mi no me hace ninguna ilusión de que este aquí_ gruño Skipper fastidiado al delfín que estaba muy seguro.

/ Este trama algo/ pensó Firen al notar la actitud del delfín y mas cuenta de la presencia de otro ave acuática mas.

_ ¿Tu debes de ser la espía que no estaba es la reunión de la organización aquel día?_ le pregunto Blowhole a la pingüina que levanto a ceja.

_ Es una pregunta retórica verdad. Sabes perfectamente quien soy_ dijo en un tono muy serio y sin mover sus ojos azules del delfín.

_ Que directa_ dijo Blowhole a la hembra espía_ yo también soy directa. Vosotros queréis el microchip y yo quiero lo que tenéis vosotros pero...

Blowhole no termino la frase ya que en ese momento se oyó el fuerte ruido de una cuerda pasando a toda velocidad.

Levanto la mirada para ver una caja de cristal y hierro que caía directamente hacia donde estaban ellos.

_ Rico_ grito Skipper a su experto en armas al ver que estaba cayendo para que lo destruyera.

Rico regurgito un zaboka y disparo un proyectil contra la caja.

_ Toma_ grito Rico al ver que proyectil daba el blanco, pero este continuo cayendo como si nada hubiera pasado_ ¿qué?

/ Mierda/ pensó Firen antes de mirar a Kowalski y a Private y les señalo cada a uno a un miembro.

Rápidamente cada uno cogio de los componente del comando para sacarlos fuera de la trayectoria de la extraña caja, que se estrello haciendo un ruido enorme y a unos milímetros de ellos y quedando en el interior solo el arma que había utilizado Rico.

_ Vaya ahora entiendo porque Naslka te tiene en alta estima_ dijo el delfín a los pingüinos que lo miraron.

_ Esto era para comprobar si lo que decía la cobra era cierto_ dijo la hembra con los ojos entrecerrados.

_ Mucho me temo que si pingüiespia_ dijo otra voz desde detrás de Blowhole_ mi señor creía que exageraba pero ha podido comprobar que no.

La cobra puso al lado del delfín tranquilamente y sin apartar la mirada de la ave marina, quien esta mirándolo esperando cualquier movimiento por parte del reptil.

_ Vaya Blowhole estas muy flojo, solo tienes eso para detenerlos_ dijo Skipper al delfín.

_ Mucho me temo que no Skipper si non mira encima vuestro_ dijo esto ultimo señalando el techo.

Levantaron la mirada para ver como unos puntos rojos en el techo y unos curiosos y extraños sombras que se mantenían escondidos gracias al calor gris que tenían ellos y la pared y el techo.

_ Laceres.

_ Porque los malvados tienes cosas tan caras_ gruño Kowalski al ver lo que estaba allí y mosqueado por este hecho. Siempre le fastidiaba que Blowhole le pasara por las narices que tenia mejores cosas y de mejor calidad que el.

_ Serra porque le falta mucho autoestima_ dijo Firen en un tono divertido que era el contraste perfecto para el aspecto tan serio que tenia la hembra.

_ El pescado necesita cosas grandes para verse importantes_ dijo Julien riéndose por lo que había dicho la hembra.

_ Que te dije que era mamífero, idiota_ gruño Blowhole al lémur que se estaba desternillándose...

Los pingüinos miraron la escena sin saber que pensar o echarse a reír o ha llorar.

_ Ni que hubiera contado un chiste_ murmuro Firen a los machos al ver al follar que se había montado tras un comentario suyo.

_ Mi señor_ lo llamo Naslka para que dejara de una vez al lémur y harto que tanta tontería junta_ Necesitamos la clave.

_ Es verdad_ dijo Blowhole recuperando la compostura y miro a las aves e ignorando al lémur que seguía riéndose_ dadme la clave.

_ Que te hace pensar que te daré esto_ dijo Skipper con una media sonrisa mientras sacaba un pendrive blanco.

_ La clave.

_ Que si no me la das vais a terminar con más agujeros que un queso rouger_ dijo Blowhole a Skipper.

_ Buen punto_ afirmó Kowalski antes de mirar los láseres con una mirada rápida, a los que la hembra miro la cobra que aun no se había movido, en todo el rato.

/ Esto es muy raro/ pensó la ave preocupado por la actitud del reptil y mas porque sabia que siempre aprovechaba cualquier momento para intentar acabar con su vida.

Miro a Skipper, quien aun tenía el pendrive en su aleta.

_ Sabes perfectamente que no te lo daré_ dijo Skipper al delfín_ no dejare que te salgas con la tuya.

_ Me gustaría ver como lo intentos, pero no estas en situación de negociar, Skipper_ gruño Blowhole al pingüino.

_ Abel si me entero bien. Tu quieres esa cosa blanquita_ dijo Julien al delfín divertido_ Pero si ese es falso.

_ ¿Qué?/ Anillado

_ Vaya, eso debe de ser cosa tuya, pingüiespia_ dijo Naslka a la hembra mientras le sonreía muy segura de su superioridad_ ¿Donde esta la verdadera?

_ Como que a ti te lo voy a decir_ gruño Firen a la cobra_ y no te hagas la sorprendida, que te esperabas algo por ese estilo.

_ Sí pero esta ves estas muy debajo de lo que me esperaba de ti_ siseo la cobra acercándose pero hasta quedar al lado de Blowhole_ ¿Donde esta? ¿Donde has metido la clave?

_ Eso lo tiene Rico_ dijo Julien rompiendo la tensión del habiente haciendo que las 5 aves lo miraron con una cosa que no ambulaba nada bueno_ ¿Que? ¿Porque me miráis así?

Blowhole empezó a reírse por la que había dicho el lémur que los pingüinos le lanzaron una mirada repremiratoria al lémur.

_ Creo que no sabes elegir a tus compañeros, Skipper.

_ Pero si es un aclocado.

_ Acopado o no eso me da igual, yo solo me interesa la clave.

_ Pero, te vas a fiar de el_ Dijo Skipper señalando al lémur.

_ Oye que yo no miento_ dijo Julien indignado a lo que las aves lo miraron para que se callasen_ Vale, ya pillo la indirteceta.

Naslka miro a los pingüinos y sonrío mostrando los colmillos de paso.

_ Porque no lo demuestras_ dijo lo cobra en un tono sombrío a los pingüinos_ O es que tenéis algo que esconder.

Skipper miro a los dos muy serio, antes de mirar a su experto en armas.

_ Rico_ dijo el líder de las aves en un tono serio a Rico, que entendió lo que quería y regurgito un aparato blanco.

_ Ahí tenéis la clave, mi señor_ dijo Naslka al reconocerlo.

_Ahora dile a Rico que me lo lance_ ordeno Blowhole al líder de los pingüinos con una curiosa sonrisa_ Y dile que no intente nada.

_ Skipper_ murmuro Rico sin saber que hacer.

_ Haz lo que dice.

Rico miro por ultima vez a su líder antes de lanzar el pendrive al delfín, que lo copio si esfuerzos.

_ Creo que con esto yo gano_ dijo Blowhole dándole la vuelta mientras aparecía un ordenador a unos metros adelante.

_ Diría que eso no estaba ahí_ dijo Julien viendo como había salido corriendo de allí.

_ Sabes perfectamente que no dejare que lo hagas_ dijo Skipper dispuesto a salir de allí.

_ Yo de ti no lo haría.

Skipper se para en seco al oír el aviso de Blowhole, antes de apoyar los pata y hizo que los laceres se movieran para disparar y haciendo tuviera que retroceder para evitar sus disparos.

_ Skipper _ digo Private acercándose a su pareja que miraba la situación muy serio_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Si, unos simples laceres no me harán nada_ dijo Skipper a Private y miro a la pareja_ Kowalski, Firen opciones.

Ambos pingüinos entendiendo se miraron rápidamente antes de asistir, mirar al techo y luego a Rico.

Skipper asistió, entendiendo la idea de la pareja de opciones y siguió viendo como Blowhole se acercaba al ordenador y si querían usar la idea de ellos debía ser en el momento adecuado.

Blowhole se paro delante del ordenador y levanto la tapa mostrando el microchip y un agujero que era donde iría el pendrive con la clave para activarlo.

_ Esta vez no podrás impedirlo, Skipper_ dijo Blowhole de inyectar el aparato.

_ No_ grito Firen al ver lo que acababa de hacer.

_ Maldito_ gruño Skipper importante mientras el ordenador que ponía en marcha.

Continuara...

Se acerca el final de la misión y Blowhole se ha hecho con el microchip y la clave ¿Sera el final para todos? ¿Los pingüinos no podrán evitarlo? Espero que lo sigáis como hasta ahora.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

La pantalla se ilumino apareciendo una barra de porcentaje indicando como se iba cargando el programa virus que contenía el interior del microchip ante la mirada antena de las aves y el lemur.

_ Carga completada, preparación para administrar el código de activación_ digo la voz rebotica del ordenador mientras se iluminaba la parte donde estaba puesto el pendrive indicando su funcionamiento_ Código correcto. Archivo RPS boqueado

_ ¿QUE?_ pregunto Blowhole al oír y verlo que había sucedido antes de girarse al ver a los pingüinos.

_ ¿Sorprendido?_ le pregunto Kowalski con una sonrisa_ no eres el único que sabe jugar con la alta tecnología

_ Era una trampa_ gruño Blowhole bajando para quedar a unos centímetros de la trampa_ me la has vuelto a jugar.

_ El lemur no lo ha planeado. No silbe como para planear un plan tan elaborado_ dijo Firen llamando la atención del delfín, que tenia la mirada fija en el lemur_ como espía es penoso, pero como actor no tiene precio.

_ Eso ya lo sabia, pingüino_ dijo el lemur en un tono orgulloso.

_ El archivo esta boqueado no destruido_ dijo Naslka mirando a la hembra de ave acuática_ no has ganado, pingüiespia.

_ Por ahora.

Naslka abrió los ojos sorprendido de los palabras de macho y líder del comando pingüino que abrió el aparato y mostró un pequeño botón azul oscuro.

_ GAME OVER

Tras decir esto Skipper apretó el botón para que justo después exportara el pendrive que estaba insertado en el ordenador, destruyendo el microchip de paso y haciendo un enorme agujero en el mega ordenador de Bolwhole que empezó a chispear en su interior.

_ No_ gritó Blowhole al ver a su ordenador y sus planes destruidos.

_ Rico ¡AHORA!_ gritó Skipper al ver que tanto el delfín, como la cobra estaban despistados.

Rico tomo aire antes de empezar a disparar tornillos a gran velocidad con si fuera una ametralladora contra los laceres que estaban en el techo, destruyéndolos

Blowhole cerro el ojo sano para protegerse de los trozos de os laceres cuando vio una cosa blanca y negra que se lanzo contra el. Movió el mando del deslizado y evito al pingüino.

_ Demasiado lento Skipper_ gruño Blowhole mirando al pingüino que se giro rápidamente_ sabia que esos laceres no te podrían detener por mucho tiempo.

Justo en ese momento el ordenador exploto detrás de ambos, con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer un agujero en la pared de la plataforma en la cual empezó a entrar agua.

_ Ha llegado el momento de irme_ dijo Blowhole al pingüino acercándose al boquete para huir por allí_ pero te juro que me vengare de ti.

_ Creo que te estas repitiendo_ dijo Skipper al delfín.

_ Porque me estas retasando todos mis planes_ gruño el delfín_ pero la próxima vez, sera tu fin.

Tras decir esto ultimo el delfín desapareció de allí con una risa malvada ante la vista de los pingüinos y el lemur.

_ Skipper tememos que irnos de aquí. La infraestructura no aguantara mucho mas_ grito Kowalski llamando la atención a Skipper, mientras los demás pingüinos se acercaban, cuando noto que faltaba la hembra , saltando todas sus alarmas de su parte_ ¿Y Firen?

Los pingüinos miraron al alrededor intentando encontrar algún indicio de donde podía estar la hembra, mientras que la plataforma se sacudía dando a entrever que no aguantaría mucho tiempo mas en pie.

_ La he visto marcharse detrás de la serpertota_ dijo Julien señalando a uno de los pasillos.

_ ¿Qué?_ grito Kowalski antes de sacudir al lemur_ ¿Estas seguro?

_ Completamente, ¿Te piensas que no se diferenciar a un pingüino tonto?_ le gruño Julien al científico que estaba cada vez mas nervioso.

_ Mierda_ gruño antes de empezar a deslizarse hacia donde había señalando Julien ante la vista de todos.

_ ¡KOWALSKI!_ grito Skipper llamando al científico, quien ni si quiera se giro, estaba muy preocupado por su hembra_ Vamos, tras el.

* * *

><p>Firen rechazo un coletazo de Naslka, con la aleta y la lanzo contra la pared.<p>

_Has mejorado desde la ultima vez que nos enfrentemos_ dijo Naslka incorporándose y mirando a la hembra.

_ Gracias.

_ Pero aun y así no conseguirás detenerme.

Tras decir esto la cobra se lanzo contra la pingüina, que tubo que saltar para evitar el mordisco, y se removió rápidamente para agarrarle de la pata de la hembra y la golpeo contra la estructura que empezó a crujir.

La ave se incorporo prestando especial atención a lo que oía y calculando rápidamente el tiempo que tenia para derrotar a la cobra y salir de allí.

/Esto tiene mala pinta/ pensó la pingüina tras saber el resultado.

_ ¿Preocupada?_ pregunto Naslka a la ave marina_ ¿Me tienes miedo?

_ ¿De ti? Mucho me temo que no_ dijo Firen antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad para arremeterse una patada.

La cobra repto rápidamente para evitarlo pero no se espero que esta se girara rápidamente y barriera el suelocon la pata pejandole un puntapié

Rodó un poco pero se recupero del golpe rápidamente, dispuesto a esperar otro movimiento por parte de ella cuando la estructura empezó a temblar y las tuberías y las barras de sujeción empezaran a ceder.

Ambos levantaron la vista justo antes de que están comenzaran a caer contra ellos.

Al verlo comenzaron a esquivarlos rápidamente, en la cual la serpiente claramente tenia ventaja sobre la ave, quien en peno deslizamiento quedo atrapada entre varios tubos.

Firen se movió intentándose liberar pero las tuberías no iban a ceder tan fácilmente como ella hubiese gustado y como la hacían agarrado bocabajo su capacidad para hacer palanca había quedado reducida considerada-mente cuando noto como algo se subía en su espalda reptando.

_ Me parce que tu suerte se ha acabado, pingüiespia_ le siseo Naslka en el oído de la ave, antes de que esta notara como rozaba el cuello de la hembra_ Es una pena que alguien como tu, con todas tus capacidades trabaje para los "buenos". Sabes en el otro lado trendrias trabajo seguro.

_ Pierdes el tiempo Naslka, sabes perfectamente cual es mi respuesta_ le gruño Firen a la cobra en un tono serio.

_ Es una lastima.

Firen cerro lo ojos, al notar como el se preparaba para rematar el trabajo y que esta vez no sabia si iba a soportar el veneno de la cobra antes de que le pusieran el antídoto, pero curiosamente en vez de sentir el dolor del mordisco de el, noto un fuerte calor antes de que el peso de Naslka desapareciera de su espalda.

_ Mantén tus colmillos lejos de mi novia_ gruño Kowalski, quien tenia el lanzallamas entre sus aletas y se acercaba hacia donde estaba la hembra.

La cobra retrocedió, mientras seguía observando al macho armado.

_ Creo es momento de retirarme, pero ten por seguro que nos volveremos a ver y cuando llegue el momento no tendrás tanta suerte_ siseo la cobra antes de reptar hasta la puerta mas cercana.

_ Son tal para cual_ dijo Skipper al oír la despedida del reptil, que le recodo a las despedidas de Blowhole.

_ Chicos, menos mal que habéis llegado_ dijo Firen llamando la atención de los demás pingüinos y del lemur_ ¿Podéis sacarme de aquí?

Kowalski levanto la mirada para ver las tuberías que mantenían a la hembra atrapada y miro a Rico.

_ Rico, la moto sierra_ dijo Kowalski al experto en armas, que se preparo para regurgitar su arma favorita.

En cuando salio, la cogió, la puso en marcha y corto con un movimiento milimétrico el tubo que la mantenía sujeta y todo esto a una velocidad pasmosa.

_ ¡TACHAN!_ dijo Rico mientras que los demás, menos Julien claro esta, ayudaban a la hembra a levantase.

_ ¿Estas bien?_ le pregunto Kowalski a la hembra.

_ Si, pero debemos salir de aquí.

_ No podría estar mas de acuerdo_ digo Skipper mientras que Julien se disponía a salir escopeteado de allí.

Pero la estructura no estaba muy de acuerdo en poner las cosas fáciles para que pudieran salir de allí por el mismo sitio que por donde habían llegado, ya que con una sacudida hizo que se derrumbara boqueando por donde habían entrado y por donde había salido Naslka.

_ Estamos atrapados. Vamos a morir, soy muy joven para morir_ grito Julien agarrando a Skipper desesperado.

_ Nadie morirá por lo menos no en mi turno_ gruño Skipper al lemur histérico y miro a la pareja de pingüinos_ Kowalski, Firen opciones.

_ Skipper la única salida que veo es volar una pared que de al agua...

_ Pero una explosión aquí volaría toda la infraestructura y provocaría un fallo estructural en la plataforma_ termino Kowalski a lo que Firen había empezado a explicar y dejando a los demás que no sabia a lo que ambos se referían.

_ ¿Lo podríais repetir para los demás mortales? _le pregunto Skipper a su segundo al mando para que lo digiera de una manera de que el lo pudiera entender.

_ Quiere decir que una explosión de ese calibre derrumbara todo esto_ le respondió Firen con un tono serió.

_ ¿Es la única salida?

Ambos asistieron rápidamente a Skipper como respuesta, que tal y como estaba la cosa era la única salida que veían ambos pingüinos de opciones, mientras que Rico sacaba unos cartuchos de TNT preparado para lo que le tocaba hacer.

_ Rico ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer_ dijo Skipper al pingüino psicópata que dejo las cargas de explosivo cada una a una pared.

_ Un poco mas a la derecha Rico_ le indico Firen a Rico para que lo dejara cerca de una parte que había un tubo de gas roto.

_ ¿Aquí?_ le pregunto Rico a la hembra que sonrió.

_ Perfecto.

Rico estiro el cable y llevo el detonador donde estaba los demás, quienes se habían alejado todo lo posible de la explosión.

_ 3 y Kaboom_ grito Rico apretó el detonador que daba inicio a la explosión y los demás se tapaban las orejas para protegerse del ruido de la detonación.

Notaron como todo empezaba a temblar y a derrumbarse tras la explosión y como una gran ola inundaba toda la estancia.

* * *

><p>Primero una explosión se oyó en la plataforma abandonada y luego empezó a desplomarse y hundirse como si fuera un castillo de naipes hasta el fondo del mar y después de eso un silenció sepulcral lleno todo el ambiente, como si nunca hubiera estado en pie una plataforma allí.<p>

De pronto salido una burbuja, y después otra mas, antes de que seis sombras rompieran la superficie del agua.

_ YUUUJUUUUU_ grito Rico en cuando estuvo fuera del agua, emocionado por lo que había pasado unos segundos antes.

_ E- Estoy vivo_ grito Julien felizmente mientras se mirara a un lado al otro para asegurarse de eso_ si, si, si.. estoy vivo.

_ Es que acaso lo dudabas _ le digo Skipper entre dientes a un revolucionadissimo lémur.

_ No pero por un momento he pensado que no lo íbamos a aconsegir_ dijo Private a Skipper mientras que Firen se reía.

_ Pero lo hemos conseguido Private. Lo hemos conseguido todos_ dijo esto ultimo mirando a Kowalski quien sonrió.

_ Sí pero creo que sera mejor que nos empezamos a movernos. Pronto vendrás los humanos para investigar lo que ha pasado_ dijo Kowalski a Skipper.

_ Volvamos a casa_ dijo Skipper antes de empezar a nadar para llegar a la orilla.

_ Un momento y ese secreto tan secretismo_ grito Julien a la hembra.

_ Vaya, si todavía te acuerdas.

_ ¿Como que todavía me acuerdo? Me quieres decir el secreto_ dijo Julien a la espía.

_ Te lo diré en cuando lleguemos al Zoo_ le contesto la espía tranquilamente.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Me lo quieres decir o que?_ gimió el rey de los lemures indignado al escuchar la respuesta de la hembra de ave semiacuatica.

_ Sí, en cuando lleguemos al zoo.

Julien hizo un mohin por la respuesta de la hembra mientras que los 4 aves empezaron a reírse por la ración del lemur mientras ponían rumbo a su hogar ignorando que un satélite de color azul oscuro y con cuatro letras ocultas en las sombras había grabado tanto la entrada, el derrumbe y la salida de ellos.

Continuara...

Lo consiguieron, si señor, en las ultimas pero lo consiguieron, por cierto siento los momentos de accion que me embalo pero soy incapaz de frenarme por lo menos no mucho.

Por cierto todo lo bueno se acaba y el próximo capitulo es el ultimo de Mision: Cobra pero, esto no acaba aquí y en el próximo capitulo lo explicare mas largo y tendido la historia de la secuela de este fanfic, por ahora solo diré que la otra organización de espiás aparecerá, pero hasta aquí puedo leer.

Por cierto he vuelto a activar mi deviart que después de tanto tiempo se me había quedado muy retrasado, pero ahora tendrán dibujos y lo capítulos de mis fanfic, como a Phineas en ornitorrinco de Problemas y a Private, si tenéis tiempo y ganas os podéis pasar y chafardear

Ademas tengo que agradecera todo el mundo que lea y deja sus comentarios o lee solamente ya que, y ya se que soy pesada, sois los que me aanimáis a que mi imaginación no me avandone muy a menudo.

Bueno que me enrollo y parece que este sea el ultimo capitulo y no, aun queda uno así que, hasta en próximo capitulo.

Os espero


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Maurice miro la "palancana" que contenía el agua con vinagre que su rey le había ordenado que le hiciese y cuando le digo el que, el le contesto que era un secreto, muy secreto.

_ Viva, huele a ensalada_ dijo Mort asomándose y oliendo la mezcla.

_ Majestad esta seguro que ella ha dicho esto.

_ Segurissimo Maurice, insinuás que no soy capaz de entender lo que me digo.

_ Claro que no, majestad_ dijo Maurice antes de sacar el palo que estaba usando como si fuera una cuchara_ listo. Su baño esta preparado.

_ Bien, y era hora_ digo Julien antes de lanzarse en bomba, mientras era observado por 2 pingüinos.

Skipper se quito los bina culos y miro a Rico antes de acercarse a la entrada de la sede.

_ Private vamos_ llamo Skipper desde la entrada al joven pingüinos_ tenemos que aprovechar que los lemures están entretenidos.

_ Un segundo Skipper que ahora salgo_ grito el joven británico desde el agujero a su pareja, quien estaba histerico. Era la primera cita que tenían ambos en serio.

_ No entiendo porque tarda tanto, si llevamos el esmoquin incorporado_ murmuro Skipper a lo que Rico lo estaba mirando fijamente.

_ ¿Skipper?

_ ¿Que pasa Rico?

_ Walta alwo.

Skipper se quedo quieto, como una estatua al oir eso del experto en armas. De todos ellos, el era el único que tenia, desde hacia tiempo, una novia, vale que fuera su muñeca pero si el pingüino loco era feliz.

Rico se río de la cara de espanto antes de regurgitar un ramo de rosas rojas.

_ Vaz a nechesitar esto para Private_ le digo Rico mientras le entregaba las flores.

_ Vaya Rico, estas en todo. Por cierto ¿que hacías tu con estas flores?

Rico no le contesto pero empezó a reírse de forma nerviosa, muy propia de el cuando no quería que alguien supiera algo por venguenza, pero en eso que oyeron un ruido de como si alguien subiera de allí.

Se giraron para ver a un joven pingüino deslumbrante, en ojos de Skipper, con una sonrisa inocente tan propia de el y un lazo azul claro que le hacia juego con su color de ojos.

Skipper se le quedo mirando sin saber como reaccionar a la realidad o el producto de su imaginación, mientras agarraba el ramo para ponerlo delante suyo.

_ Son para mi_ pregunto Private de forma tímida a su capitán y pareja.

_ ¿Eh?

_ ¿Las rosas, que si son para mi?_ le volvió a preguntar el mas joven a Skipper que miro el ramo que tenia en sus aletas y luego a Private.

_ Claro_ le murmuro rápidamente mientras le entregaba las rosas.

Private cogió las flores con una sonrisa antes de olerlas.

_ ¿Te gustan?

_ Me encantan_ dijo feliz Private antes de cogerse de la aleta de Skipper.

_ Me alegro_ dijo suavemente Skipper antes de mirar a Rico_ nosotros ya nos vamos. Te encargas de todo Rico.

_ Si.

Rico vio como ambos se iban a disfrutar de su ratito de intimidad y sonrió divertido. Le resultaba curioso como había cambiado las cosas en prácticamente una semana.

Skipper por fin se había atrevido a decirle a Private lo que sentía y Kowalski había conocido al amor de su vida.

Miro el cartel nuevo que anunciaba al zoo y que salían los cinco miembros del escuadron pingüino.

_ ¿Que echtaran hachindo exto dos?_ se pregunto Rico mirando a la parte que salia el mas listo y a la espía antes de encogerse de hombros y girarse para entrar en la sede.

Estaba que se lo estuvieran pasando bien, pero el tenia una cita con su chica.

Mientras la hembras estaba en la rama en la popa del árbol, con la carpeta abierta y mirando las puertas del zoológico de Center Park mientras esperaba que su novio e inventor viniera a buscar unos helados.

_ Esta genial_ dijo una voz masculina que ella conocía muy bien y cerca de su oído

_ ¿Qué pronto has venido?

_ No podía estar ni un segundo mas lejos de ti_ le digo Kowalski mientras ella cogía su helado y el dibujo que ella acababa de hacer.

Era un dibujo parecido al que hizo cuando llego allí pero con una pequeña diferencia, ahora ella también estaba y estaba junto a el, compartiendo un pescado.

El fotógrafo había hecho esa foto justo después de irse, cuando la hembra, y todos sea dicho de paso, pesábamos que se había ido y comenzamos comer, cuando Firen cogió su pescado y me lo hecho en la bolsa, porque de la coña de Skipper y ella, pero cuando oímos el flash de la compra nos pusimos rojizos

_ ¿Nos es el dibujo que perdisteis?_ le pregunto Kowalski aunque sabia que lo había perdido, si no que se lo había quedado el.

_ Si, aunque ese dibujo no se perdió ¿verdad?_ dijo Firen mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de el_ ¿Lo tienes tu?

El macho sonrió y cogió a la espía de la cintura.

_ ¿Cuando te diste cuenta?

_ Cuando volaron los dos juntos, pegados_ le dijo suavemente antes de esbozar una sonrisa_ ademas desde el accidente no has dejado que nadie coja la libreta, ni si quiera a Skipper, así que allí dentro debía de haber algo muy importante que hubieras encontrado durante la noche.

_ Magnifica deducion, formula miá

_ Soy espía recuerdas_ le replico divertida mientras le robando le un beso al macho.

_ Sí, pero me encanta verte en acción

La hembra se río divertida, mientras sentía como el macho saborea el cuello de ella, como si fuera un helado que quisiera disfrutar.

_ Te quiero_ murmuro mientras llegaba a la cicatriz de los dos dientes de Naslka y los lamió haciendo que ella se estremeciera_ no te lo había dicho.

_ No lo se, creo que me tienes que refrescar la memoria_ dijo Firen en un tono muy sugerente y estuvierais cuello para que pudiera hacer.

Kowalski sonrió divertido al intuir lo que quería la hembra, mas bien hasta donde quería llegar.

_ Creo que tengo varias opciones para eso_ dijo Kowalski a lo que la hembra lanzo un suave ronroneo profundo.

_ ¿Varias? Esto promete pero..._ murmuro de una manera sensual antes de soltarse de se abrazo y saltar del árbol_ antes me tendrás que atrapar.

Kowalski miro a la hembra divertido aun encima del árbol, mientras que la hembra se cruzaba las aletas.

_ Espero que tengas alguno opcional para eso, porque que yo no soy precisamente fácil_ le digo en un tono sugerente a los que Kowalski comenzó a reírse

_ Eso lo veremos. Te cogeré.

Tras decir esto salto del árbol, para empezar a perseguir a la hembra, quien había empezado a deslizarse.

_ No consejas huir de mi_ dijo divertido el científico persiguiendo a la hembra por el interior del porque, sin saber lo que les parara en el futuro.

Aunque ahora misma no los importaba demasiado.

FIN...

Por fin, el final de Mission: Cobra pero el final del principio, ya que la historia continua en Organización the Agencia.

Este fanfic lo pondré en cuando pueda y estará en lo crowsoar, en especial una mezcla de Phineas y Ferb y Pingüinos de Madagascar donde la OWCA manda uno de sus agentes al Zoo de Center Park para investigar a unos pingüinos terroristas que volaron una plataforma pretorifica. Secretos oscuros que son revelando, inventos incleibles, nuevos personajes y una aventura llena de acción y aventura que no dejara indiferente a nadie.

También aprovechare para avanzar un poquito otro de mis fanfic, Problemas, que me esta costando poderlo escribirlo con tranquilidad y poder del forma otro de mis proyecto, The Secret, un fanfic que empece a idearlo después de ver el episodio del misterio de la ardilla dorada, donde un extraño animal aparece y entrega una extraña pluma al elegido de la luz para salvar a un mundo de las sombras que amenazan con hacerse con su control, que solo tengo el titulo y la idea.

Bueno... me voy pero volveré.. jua, jua, jua

Nos vemos en Organización the Agencia - por cierto avisare que esta en la nota de mis fanfic así que estad atentos.


End file.
